Ours (Traduccion)
by Ary Escobar
Summary: Leo había encontrado la forma de derribar todas mis defensas, pero yo estaba bien con eso. Me encantaba la forma en que me sentía alrededor de Leo, porque sólo con él podría ser yo. "Siempre estaré ahí para ti" me había dicho y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Realmente quería estar con él; Quería a Leo a mi lado para siempre, derritiendo mis defensas, dándome libertad...
1. Prefacio

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"Don't you worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine but they can't take what's **ours** "_

 **Ours - Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Ours**

Prefacio

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Leo:**

Voy camino a casa.

 **Reyna:**

¡Genial! ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Leo:**

Como si me hubiera arrollado un auto.

 **Reyna:**

Ya estas bromeando, eso quiere decir que estas mejor.

 **Leo:**

Así que ¿Qué haces?

 **Reyna:**

Charlo con alguien que me gusta.

 **Leo:**

Pero que malvada, hablando con él y conmigo a la vez ¡Que rudeza!

 **Reyna:**

Idiota.

 **Leo:**

Así que… ¿Te gusto?

 **Reyna:**

No quiero discutir eso con mensajes de texto

 **Leo:**

Bien, entonces ven a casa y hablaremos un poco.

 **Reyna:**

Está bien, llego en 10.

Miré a mi teléfono y sonreí en el último mensaje. Decidí tomar una ducha antes de que Reyna llegara.

Unos minutos después de eso, me estaba secando el pelo cuando mi mamá me gritó desde el otro extremo de la casa después de escuchar el timbre, suponiendo que era Reyna una vez más.

-¡Leo! Creo que Reyna está aquí ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron en una sonrisa. Sólo vestía mi bóxer y una toalla alrededor de la cadera. De cualquier manera, me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Reyna entró en la casa, tan distraída con su teléfono que ni siquiera me miró; ella entró y cerró la puerta.

-Hey Leo yo... -Comenzó, apartando la mirada de su teléfono y volteando hacia mí, al verme solo en toalla y mi ropa interior se sonrojó.

Sonreí ante sus mejillas rojas; cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, avergonzada.

-¡LEO! -ella me regañó. Yo no podía dejar de reír y rodar mis ojos.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando llegué a mi habitación para ponerme el resto de mi ropa. Ella me esperó fuera hasta que estuve totalmente vestido.

-Estoy listo, puedes entrar ahora. -Le dije una vez que me puse los pantalones y estaba a punto de abotonar mi camisa.

Entró en la habitación y me miró, su mirada viajo directamente a mis abdominales.

Debo admitir que no estaba tan trabajado como Percy o Jasón, aun así tenía uno abdomen muy bien marcado. Mi punto fuerte eran definitivamente mis brazos.

Y a juzgar por la expresión de Reyna y la forma en que sus ojos volaron, se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo rápidamente. Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego sus mejillas tornaron aún más rojas... algo que sinceramente no pensé que podría ser posible en este momento.

-Sí... deberías haberte vestido antes Valdez –Bromeó ella y me reí en voz baja.

Fue entonces cuando algo extraño pasó.

Allí estaba ella, Reyna Avila-Ramirez, con su cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada sobre sus brazos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios de color rosa, y sus cautivadores ojos marrones.

Y además, no sé si yo ya había mencionado las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo, el hermoso color de su piel suave, su encantador aroma dulce...

Bueno, bueno supongo que entienden mi punto.

Yo no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo solamente comencé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión cuando la empujé hacia la puerta con mi cuerpo, pero no trató de alejarme.

Mis ojos captaron sus ojos chocolate y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, sentí sus labios tocar los míos, mientras se movía hacia mí.

Dejé mis manos descansar sobre su esbelta cintura y sus manos volaron a mi pecho desnudo, con los botones de mi camisa aun abiertos…

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que quería traducir esta historia: ya la publique en ingles y quise darle una oportunidad en español._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 _Con amor,_

 _Ary Huyga_


	2. Mi nuevo compañero

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin' wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts"_

 **Mine - Taylor Swift**

* * *

Ours

 **Mi nuevo compañero**

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

No podía dejar de ver a la bailarina. Me había hipnotizado la forma en que se movía, con gracia y elegancia. Sinceramente me sentía extremadamente celosa.

-Esto es peor de lo que esperaba. -Mi nuevo compañero comentó. Puse los ojos en blanco con ligera irritación.

-¿Te puedes callar por favor? –Susurré-, hay personas en esta sala que realmente quieren disfrutar del espectáculo sin tus pequeños comentarios.

-¿Cómo se puede disfrutar de esto? -Me preguntó con incredulidad.

Decidí ignorarlo; él nunca podría apreciar el arte del ballet, él nunca había sido así y nunca lo sería, pero en realidad no importaba, el ballet en general se ve más como una cosa de chicas de todos modos.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos caminando a través de uno de los parques de Georgetown al coche de Leo Valdez.

 _"¿Quién es Leo Valdez?"_ Se preguntaran... Bueno, él era mi nuevo compañero para este reporte de inglés.

¿Por qué " _nuevo_ "? Bueno, porque mi mejor amiga Hazel Levesque, quien solía ser mi pareja, ahora tiene un novio que estaba trabajando con ella; un novio popular.

El novio de Hazel no era otro que el famoso defensa del equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria Media Sangre, Frank Zhang.

Así que ahora, la pobrecita Reyna Avila-Ramirez, también conocido como " _yo_ " tenía que hacer toda mi tarea Inglés con el ex compañero de Frank, el famoso corredor del equipo de fútbol de nuestra escuela preparatoria, Leo Valdez. Y no es que me esté quejando...

¿No suena eso como una tortura? Bueno... lo era para mí.

Estar con Leo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser una tortura. Pero yo no soy una chica del tipo social, por lo que cambiar este simple detalle, era un poco incómodo para mí.

-Así que... ¿Quieres que yo haga el informe? -Él me preguntó. Lo miré y sacudí la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, sospecho que te quedaste dormido más de la mitad del show.

-¿Significa eso que lo vas a hacer? ¿Tu sola?- Mire a Leo mientras caminábamos, el levantaba las cejas ligeramente.

-Por supuesto, -le contesté. Él asintió con la cabeza y no discutió. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a su coche, un viejo Camaro azul.

Él, siendo un caballero, abrió la puerta para mí al llegar a su viejo -y maloliente, si me permiten mencionar- auto.

-Así que, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- preguntó, una vez que había cerrado la puerta y se sentó detrás del volante.

-A mi casa. -Le contesté bruscamente, de repente sintiéndome incómoda. Se rio un poco, lo que solo me irrito un poco más.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Leo dijo como si fuera obvio-. Pero, ¿dónde exactamente está tu casa? -Preguntó y yo parpadeé, sintiéndome como una tonta por pensar que me llevaría a otro lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo, le di mi dirección y empezó a conducir.

-Así que... -Dijo. Lo miré expectante.

-¿Que?

-No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?- Puse mis ojos en blanco por su comentario contundente.

-Voy a tomar eso como un 'no'. –Suspiré exasperada. ¿No podía simplemente mantenerse callado?

-Ok, entonces... Reyna ¿verdad? -Asentí con la cabeza en confirmación.

-Bien, entonces Reyna, a partir de ahora, -Lo mire y él sonreía- Yo voy a ser tu mejor amigo, ¿vale? Ahora tienes otro amigo. -Me reí de la forma ridícula en que dijo eso.

-Claro. -Le respondí, con sarcasmo.

-Genial. Aunque no sé mucho sobre ti... ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? -Él empezó de repente. Sus ojos revolotearon en mí por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a la carretera, lo que me hizo sonrojar, pero no respondí a su pregunta pues me di cuenta de que casi llegábamos a mi casa.

-Oh, eh Leo – Le dije- Lo siento, para aquí.

-¿En la esquina? -Preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bueno, ¿Puedo llevarte a la puerta de tu casa?

-No es necesario.

-Alguien te podría atacar en camino a tu puerta -Leo persistió-. Nunca sabes.

Puse los ojos en blanco. _Sí, claro._

-Bueno, si eso ocurriera, -dije mientras salía del coche cuando se detuvo en la esquina cerca de mi casa-. Quedará en tu conciencia por el resto de tu vida, que lastima.

Cerré la puerta del coche.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Seguro, en clase.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa miré a la esquina para encontrar la agradable sorpresa de que el viejo Camaro azul seguía estacionado allí.

Bueno, Leo Valdez era todo un caballero.

 **~ oOo ~**

-¿Alguna vez me lo perdonaras? -Dijo Hazel. Esa debió haber sido la enésima vez que ella dijera eso.

-Te lo he dicho, no estoy enojada. –Le dije... otra vez.

-Así que ¿fue agradable? -ella me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo.

-Pero él te llevó a casa. -Ella indicó.

-Sí.

-¿En la esquina? -Asentí con la cabeza, ella me conocía bien. Yo nunca lo dejaría llegar hasta mi puerta.

Tan pronto llegamos a la clase de inglés, ella me dejó y se sentó junto a Frank, dejándome sola.

Fui a mi asiento habitual, notando que mi nuevo compañero no había llegado.

 _"Qué sorpresa."_ Pensé. _"Tarde. Por supuesto."_

-Buenos días clase -La señorita Lupa dijo mientras entraba en el salón de clases.

-Entonces, ¿les gusto el espectáculo de ayer? -La clase hizo un sonido raro que se significaba un "sí", pero algunas personas estaban gimiendo con disgusto. Si Leo hubiera estado ahí, lo habría hecho también.

-Sí, seguro que lo hicieron -dijo la Señorita Lupa con sarcasmo.- Bueno, es hora de ver cuánto ha aprendido. Vamos a hacer un examen oral en pajeras y así es como obtendrán su última calificación del año.

Nadie hizo un sonido porque... bueno, la Señorita Lupa era un poco agresiva a veces.

-¿Voluntarios?- Ella preguntó, y como siempre levanté la mano.

-Señorita Avila-Ramirez. ¿Dónde está su compañero? -Ella me preguntó. Mentalmente maldije Leo por llegar tarde.

-No sé, la profesora.

-Lo siento señorita Avila-Ramirez, pero usted sabe las reglas. Debido a la demora de su compañero de equipo, usted tendrá que esperar hasta el final de la clase. -Respiré profundo y asentí derrotada.

Otro equipo comenzó con su examen, terminando rápidamente, luego fueron libres de ir a casa o hacer lo que quisieran.

Y este era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano así que...

¡Maldito Leo Valdez por su falta de puntualidad! Si hubiera estado aquí antes, ya habríamos terminado el examen.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera y un chico de cabello negro entrara en la habitación y se sentara conmigo.

Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de color negro, su pelo estaba goteando con lo que bien podía ser agua o sudor y sus mejillas estaban rojas como si hubiera estado haciendo algún tipo de actividad física recientemente.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Espeté, mi voz teñida de exasperación. -¿Por qué llegas tarde?

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a mi práctica de fútbol.

-Bueno, gracias a ti ahora tendré que esperar hasta el final. –Respiré con irritación y Leo asintió tímidamente.

-Ah, claro, tú y Hazel son siempre las primeras en salir. Es una lástima, yo siempre soy el último. -Dijo que con una falsa tristeza.

Rodé mis ojos y miré por la ventana. Vi Hazel y Frank caminar lejos de la escuela y suspiré, sintiéndome insoportablemente celosa en su salida antes de tiempo.

- _Oh l'amour...,_ -dijo Leo con nostalgia. Le di una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué?

-Estás viendo a Frank y Hazel, se ven bien juntos, ¿no?-Bufé y me reí de su respuesta.

-¿Qué? -Dijo, mirándome a los ojos, levantó las cejas hacia mí y me limité a sacudir la cabeza, agitando la mano con desdén.

-Quiero salir de aquí, no estar enamorada. -Expliqué. Él me dio una mirada confusa.

-¿No sueñas con enamorarte? -Preguntó.

-No.

-¿En serio?

-Olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente de los hombres -Le respondí sin problemas.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la señorita Lupa nos llamó.

-Así que el Sr. Valdez -Ella dijo- Usted necesita por lo menos una B- para pasar mi curso.

Miré a Leo; él sólo sonrió. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz? Estaba a punto de fallar el curso Inglés ya que él no prestó atención al espectáculo que vimos ayer

-Sí -dijo

-Bueno, obviamente la señorita Avila-Ramirez hizo el informe. -Ella dijo- Excelente trabajo por cierto.

-Gracias.

-Por lo tanto, Señor Valdez, háblame del espectáculo de anoche.

Leo sonrió con confianza.

La señorita Lupa le preguntó un montón de detalles acerca de Coppélia, el espectáculo de ballet que habíamos visto; el ballet del que se trataba el examen.

Él respondió con todos los comentarios que yo había estado diciendo ayer.

Tal vez debería haber estado enojada por eso, quiero decir; él estaba robando mis ideas, pero la verdad es que me sorprendió.

En realidad había estado escuchando; él realmente me estaba prestando atención. Incluso cuando pensé que me había ignorado todo el tiempo.

-Es una suerte para usted que la señorita Avila-Ramirez sea su compañera, señor Valdez -dijo la Señorita Lupa. Leo puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sonrió.

-Gracias. –Respondió él con orgullo.

Suspiré.

-Eso no era un cumplido, torpe.

-Oh. -Fue lo único que dijo. Juro que vi la sombra de una sonrisa en la cara de la señorita Lupa.

-Señorita Avila-Ramirez, creo que está bastante claro que tiene una A. Sr. Valdez... B-

La sonrisa de Leo se volvió enorme.

-Gracias Señorita Lupa. Nos vemos el año que viene -Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disfruta de tu verano Reyna, te lo mereces -Me devolvió la sonrisa. Yo no podía estar más feliz de finalmente haber terminado con los exámenes y la escuela.

Agarré mi mochila y empecé a caminar hacia la salida después de salir del salón de clases.

-Reyna! -Alguien gritó de repente. Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, a punto de llegar a las puertas que conducían a la libertad del verano. -Reyna, espera! -Me volví a mirar detrás de mí sólo para ver a Leo Valdez corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Hey -Dije cuando estaba más cerca.

-¡No puedo creer que aprobé todas las materias!. -Declaró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su buen humor era contagioso.

-Sí, increíble. -Le respondí, sin ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

-Y te lo debo a ti, así que gracias.

-De nada, supongo.

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa? -Leo dijo de pronto. Me mordí el labio ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-Uh, no gracias prefiero caminar.

-Oh vamos, te prometo que te llevaré a casa a salvo. -Él gimoteo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y yo rodé mis ojos.

Seguí caminando, sin responder a su pregunta y pasé por las puertas de la escuela. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que él no me siguió.

Una vez afuera, miré a mi alrededor sólo para encontrar el precioso parque que estaba al lado de la escuela; Había algunas madres y sus niños jugando, disfrutando del hermoso primer día del verano con su adorable clima cálido.

El calor del sol acarició mi piel mientras la brisa de verano jugaba con los rebeldes mechones marrones de cabello que no se habían atado en mi perfecta trenza. Me quedé allí, con los brazos cruzados sintiendo como las hebras de mi cabello se rebelaban y luchaban contra la brisa.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note el Camaro azul en la calle, justo a mi lado.

-De verdad, ¿puedo llevarte a casa? -Mire al coche y rodé los ojos mientras Leo se bajaba para hablar conmigo. Empecé a alejarme, pero él me siguió.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Valdez? -Le pregunté, molesta. El tenia esta enorme insistencia que no sabía cuándo parar, yo ya había dicho 'no'.

-Es mi manera de tratar de decir 'Gracias'. -Él contestó, con esa estúpida pero encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, de nada. -Le respondí bruscamente-. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? No necesito un viaje de vuelta, estoy bien.

-¿Y si te llevo a tomar un helado? -dijo Leo juguetonamente.

-¿Helado? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿4? -Él se rio de eso.

-Vale, ¿me dejarías al menos llevarte al espectáculo de ballet esta noche? -preguntó. Dejé de caminar

-¿Qué?

-Deja que te lleve y te invito a ver el ballet de esta noche, -dijo. Me quedé sorprendida, esta noche iban a estar dando el Lago de los Cisnes, mi actuación favorita. ¿Realmente se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme?

-Espera, ¿Terminare yendo por mi cuenta? -Él negó con la cabeza como si yo estuviera siendo ridícula.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo iré contigo -Leo inmediatamente me corrigió. En retrospectiva, hubiera preferido ir por mi cuenta.

-Uf. Bien entonces, llévame a casa. -Finalmente acepte, el rostro de Leo se animó y me dio una enorme sonrisa. Suspiré.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a la puerta de tu casa?

-Nop. Nunca en la vida. -Respondí mientras él comenzaba a conducir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -Repliqué.

-Ahora que soy tu mejor amigo, -Leo persistió- Todo lo que haces es asunto mio.

-Tú no eres mi mejor amigo -corregí- Así que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sí, si lo soy. -Afirmo, rodé mis ojos.

-Detente aquí. -Dije cuando llegamos a la esquina donde me había dejado el día anterior.

-Algún día voy a entender por qué no dejas que te lleve a tu puerta, -dijo mientras me bajaba del coche.

-Nos vemos aquí a las 5 pm. Aquí, en la esquina para que podamos ir al ballet. Si aparcas frente de mi casa te juro que te mato. -Le amenacé. Leo puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así asintió.

 **~ oOo ~**

-Debo admitir que esta era mucho mejor. -Leo dijo una vez que habíamos salido del teatro después de que el ballet. Sonreí por su comentario.

-Es mi favorito. -Dije.

-Puedo ver totalmente por qué. -Eso me hizo sonreír. Yo estaba totalmente consiente de que Leo no estaba viendo el ballet de la misma manera que yo, pero era dulce que tratara de entender el espectáculo.

-Así que, estamos en vacaciones de verano... -Lo miré.

-Si lo sé.

-¿Por qué no estás emocionada?

-Por qué el verano significa estar sola en mi casa todo el día, -le dije sin pensar, y el momento en que las palabras salieron de mis labios me pregunte por qué estaba siendo tan sincera con él.

-Pero este verano va a ser diferente -afirmo.

-Porque...?

-Sera tu primer verano con el increíble Leo Valdez -No pude evitar reírme de él, sintiéndome un poco mejor, aunque ligeramente dudosa.

-Claro, será súper tenerte acosándome por todas partes. -Dije. Lo miré y puso esa brillante sonrisa en su cara, otra vez. Me estaba empezando a gustar Leo, como amigo, obviamente.

-De todos modos, voy a estar ocupado estos días, así que no te veré hasta el domingo. -Entonces tuve una idea.

-De hecho, -le dije, pensando cuidadosamente-, voy a ir con mi madre a visitar a un primo, así que no volveré hasta el lunes ...

-¿No acabas de decir que estarías sola en su casa ... todo el ... día? -Él dijo. Su voz se apagó cuando le di una mirada amenazadora.

-Okay, okay, no voy a decir nada. -Se defendió, levantando las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

Justo en ese momento, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y nos fuimos a encontrar el viejo Camaro.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un coche? -Le pregunté, sin darme cuenta de donde vino la pregunta.

-Desde el día que me dieron mi licencia. -Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Un regalo de tus padres?

-No, -Él negó con la cabeza-. Era de Beckendorf

Beckendorf era su hermano mayor, lo conocía porque Hyllia se había obsesionado con sus brazos. Ella decía que era un idiota total, pero aun así ella amaba sus músculos.

-Así que te lo dio? -El abrió la puerta para mí.

-No, él compro otro coche y me vendió este.

-Y... ¿dónde exactamente sacaste el dinero para este? -Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un policía?

-Está bien, me quedaré callada hasta que lleguemos a casa si estoy siendo molesta. -Dije cuando encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad de nuevo a mi casa.

-Yo trabajaba en un taller mecánico. -Leo finalmente respondió.

-¿Haciendo qué? -Le pregunté, cruzando las piernas en el asiento.

Él respondió en un tono ligeramente burlón. -Reparando coches, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

-Barrer, limpiar, sacar la basura... La lista es infinita -Le respondí y él se rio de buena manera.

-Muy graciosa. -Dijo, y sonrió levemente.

Llegamos a mi típico lugar de recogida. -Aquí estamos, en la esquina de tu calle, chica rara -Dijo

-Gracias chico reparador -le dije a salir del coche. Lo miré antes de cerrar la puerta. -Gracias Leo, yo realmente quería ver ese show.

-Cuando gustes. -dijo- Nos vemos el... Lunes, entonces?

Me encogí de hombros. -No lo sé. Mi agenda está tan ocupada. -Bromeé.

-Trata de hacer espacio en ella para mí. -Sonreí y comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa, agitando un breve adiós hacia Leo mientras me alejaba. Me di la vuelta antes de entrar en la casa para ver el Camaro azul, al que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, alejarse.


	3. La chica con la que NO estoy saliendo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"A tragedy it seemed to be, but what now? Angel of mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again?"_

 **Mercy - OneRepublic**

* * *

 **Ours**

 **La chica con la que NO estoy saliendo**

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

—Estás totalmente loco si piensas que Batman es mejor. —Ella dijo y yo rodé mis ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que es mejor! —Le dije por enésima vez en una hora.

—Estás loco, Valdez.

—No hay manera de que la Mujer Maravilla derrote a Batman... ninguna, —le contesté, rebosante de confianza.

—Ella tiene dos muy buenas razones para hacer que Batman le bese el trasero... literalmente. —Me eché a reír cuando escuché a Reyna decir eso.

—Estás totalmente loca. —Le dije una vez que mi risa había terminado.

—Lo mismo va para ti. —Ella replicó—. Hey Valdez, tengo que colgar, mi madre quiere que vayamos a tener una cena familiar.

—Bueno, disfruta tu cena, igual cenare con mi familia.

—Está bien, te envió un mensaje más tarde. —Y con eso colgó.

Los últimos tres días Reyna y yo habíamos estado saliendo mucho, o intercambiando textos, o hablando por teléfono.

Dado que mis amigos siempre estaban en parejas y Hazel estaba demasiado ocupada con Frank, Reyna y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos.

Ella de verdad que no era lo que yo esperaba.

De hecho, ella era bastante divertida, pero también reservada, por lo que no hablaba demasiado de sí misma. Evitaba hablar de cosas personales, pero eso tenía sentido porque yo sabía que algo muy malo le había sucedido; Jasón me había dicho que... No, antes de entrar en materia, permítanme explicarles primero:

Reyna solía salir con Percy Jackson, el mariscal de campo de mi equipo de fútbol. Luego se separaron y él empezó a salir con Annabeth Chase. Ella es una chica increíble, muy inteligente y por lo general me ayuda con mis proyectos y... bueno, eso no importa...

Después de eso, Reyna comenzó a salir con Jasón Grace, el famoso defensa de mi equipo de fútbol. Por alguna extraña razón se separaron y él empezó a salir con Piper McClean, quien solía ser mi mejor amiga.

No es que hubiéramos tenido una pelea o algo por el estilo, es solo que ella esta tan ocupada con Jasón que... bueno, algo así como que **_¡Me ignora totalmente!_**

De todas formas, después de eso Reyna se convirtió en una de las chicas más populares de toda la escuela porque ella había salido con los dos chicos más populares.

A ella no le gusto ser el centro de atención por lo que se volvió fría y antisocial.

Ahora... ¿cuál era el punto de todo esto?

¡Oh sí! Jasón, sí...

Así que, básicamente, Jasón me había dicho algunas cosas sobre Reyna: Dijo que rompieron debido a que Reyna tenía un problema psicológico muy grande que él no podía soportar.

Percy siempre decía que eso no era cierto y estaba empezando a creerle. Quiero decir, a excepción de pensar que la Mujer Maravilla era mejor que Batman, Reyna parecía totalmente normal.

—Leo, ¡la cena está lista! —Mi mamá me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Así que me fui de mi habitación y empecé a bajar las escaleras sólo para encontrar otro par de enamorados. Excelente, donde quiera que iba, siempre había parejas.

—Miren quien está aquí. —Dijo Silena. Silena era la novia de Beckendorf. Habían estado juntos durante casi dos años así que por lo general asistía a nuestras "cenas familiares".

—Hey Silena. —Le respondí casualmente.

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo, —comentó—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Él está saliendo con su nueva novia —Beckendorf respondió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una respuesta.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —Repliqué.

—Ella es una chica, y ella es tu amiga, pero no hay tocamientos o...

—Oh cállate, Beckendorf —Dije, cortándole la muy terrible imitación de mi ídolo el Dr. Sheldon Copper *.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Silena—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Reyna Avila-Ramirez. —Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Reyna? ¿La que solía salir con Jasón? —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Ella misma.

—¿Piper sabe esto? —Ella me preguntó. Debería mencionar que la madre de Silena se casó con el padre de Piper por lo que ahora son hermanastras.

—No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado. —Respondí sinceramente.

—Y tampoco se lo has dicho. —Añadió Silena. No era una pregunta, era más una afirmación.

—¡Oh Silena! —Mi mamá exclamó de pronto, saliendo de la cocina.

—¡Señora Esperanza! —Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi mamá, dándole un abrazo.

—¡Oh, mírate! —Dijo mi mamá—. Ese viaje a Los Ángeles te sentó muy bien.

—Le he dicho lo mismo, pero no quiere aceptarlo. —Beckendorf comentó.

—Charlie... —dijo Silena sonrojándose. Charlie le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

Miré a mi mamá y suspiré exasperado cuando me di cuenta de la expresión romántica que tenía... duh.

—Así que... —dije, intencionalmente interrumpiendo su momento romántico—. ¿Podemos comer ahora o voy a tener que esperar hasta que salgan los créditos?

Mi madre me puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos chicos, hice lasaña.

Silena y mi mamá comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor y yo estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando Beckendorf dijo;

—Un día Valdez, te vas a enamorar... —Me eché a reír, cortando su comentario.

—Me voy a enamorar —Repetí, entre risas—. ¡Que chistoso! —Fingí limpiar una lágrima de la risa por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Beckendorf negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Y cuando llegue ese día, serás un bastardo romántico. —Me reí de su comentario.

—Sí —le dije—. Y si ese día llega, podrás burlarte de mí todo el tiempo. Pero mientras eso sucede, me voy a divertir mucho burlándome de tu basura romántica.

Rodó los ojos y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Le golpeé de regreso y él me sonrió, estábamos a punto de comenzar una pelea fraternal cuando Silena regresó.

—¿Vienes cariño? —Ella preguntó.

—Claro. —Beckendorf respondió. Le di una mirada traviesa y él volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Hey Silena, siéntate aquí. —Nissa le dijo, señalando la silla junto a ella, emocionada.

Nissa era nuestra hermana pequeña. Ella tenía 10 años y su sueño era llegar a ser tan hermosa como Silena.

¿Qué? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que ella dijo!

De todas formas, ella nació cuando nuestros padres (Él papá de Beckendorf y mi mamá) se casaron. Así que técnicamente era mi media hermana.

—¡Claro Nissa! Dime, ¿En que estas trabajando? —Silena señaló a sus pantalones de mezclilla manchados de aceite. Nissa sonrió.

—Oh, estoy revisando mi bicicleta. Sólo hay... un pequeño problema con el depósito de aceite. —Ella dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Le sonreí. Realmente amaba a mi hermana (Hey, de buena manera, el amor de hermano-hermana). Ella era tan bonita con el pelo negro de mi padre y los ojos marrones de mi mamá.

Además, ¡ella era increíblemente inteligente!

Bueno, no se puede esperar menos de una niña que nació en una familia llena de ingenieros. A los 10 años de edad, ella ya sabía perfectamente cómo llamar a cada pieza de cualquier motor que le preguntaras.

—Muy bien todos, es hora de comer —dijo mi padre, sentado al lado de mamá en la mesa redonda del comedor.

Mi padre biológico... bueno yo no sé nada de ese idiota, yo aún no había nacido cuando dejo a mamá.

Mi padre adoptivo, pero verdadero padre era Hefesto Beckendorf un tipo grande con una maestría en el MIT y el ingeniero más reconocido en esta parte del país. ¿Honestamente? ¡Era increíblemente feo! Su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices de accidentes de trabajo, sus manos eran grandes y callosas y cuando sonreía... era realmente aterrador.

Pero él seguía siendo un gran hombre. Le gustaban los chistes sucios y amaba el fútbol. Algo que Beckendorf y yo compartimos con él.

—Hola Sr. Beckendorf —Silena lo saludó.

—Silena. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Muy bien gracias, —ella respondió mientras sonreía.

—Qué bueno, —él dijo. Sonreí, eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Mi padre podría ser muy inteligente, pero no tenía las mejores habilidades sociales.

—Okay, bueno, provecho familia —Dijo mi madre. Ella miró a la mesa para ver que todo el mundo estuviera sentado cómodamente.

Estaba sentada entre mi padre y yo. A un lado de mi papá estaban Nissa y Silena, luego Beckendorf y luego una silla solitaria llena de papeles que nadie quería mover, y luego yo otra vez.

Al principio, la cena fue buena. Mi mamá, Nissa y Silena estaban hablando de las tendencias en L.A.

Entonces mi papá empezó a hablar de universidades.

—Así que Silena, ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad vas? —Preguntó mi papá.

—Voy a Penn State. —Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, ayer recibí mi carta de aceptación.

Beckendorf la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa grande y orgullosa.

—¿Penn State? —Preguntó mi mamá—. ¡Charlie va allí también!

—Beckendorf consiguió una beca allí, —mi papá intervino—, aunque yo hubiera preferido que estudiaras en Stanford, Beckendorf.

—Papá, ya te he dicho por qué escogí Penn State.

—Sí, pero el equipo de fútbol de Stanford es mejor.

—Bueno, voy a estar jugando en Pennsylvania, podría hasta jugar con Steelers. —Charlie respondió, haciendo que mi padre sonriera.

—Sí, seria increíble que jugarás con los Steelers.

Mi padre, Charlie y yo estábamos enamorados de los Steelers, ya sabes, el equipo de americano.

—¿Y tú Leo? —Mi papá preguntó, dándose vuelta para mirarme.

—Aún falta un año entero antes de entrar en Stanford. —Yo respondí, orgulloso.

—¿Y cómo van las practicas?

—El entrenador Hedge no está en la ciudad, tomó unas vacaciones. Tenemos dos semanas antes de que vuelva.

—¿Sigues entrenando? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Uh... seguro, —le contesté—. Quiero decir, sólo las cosas básicas.

—Estoy totalmente segura de que podrás conseguir una beca para Stanford, Leo. —Dijo Silena.

—Oh Silena, mis padres ya te quieren, no hay necesidad de empezar a halagarme. —Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—Tonto. —Ella dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Pero lo digo en serio! Eres muy inteligente y un jugador increíble, van a estar muriendo por tenerte con ellos.

—Se te olvidó mencionar mi increíble hermosura. —Bromeé, todo el mundo se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Y tu humildad. —Añadió Beckendorf.

—¿Y cómo están tus amigos Leo?— Pregunto mi mamá—. Casi no has hablado de ellos.

—Uh... no he salido mucho.

—¿En serio? —Silena preguntó con confusión—, Piper sale todo el tiempo.

Sentí los ojos de todos en mí.

—Bien, ya casi no salgo con ellos. —Les confesé.

—¿Por qué no? —Silena presiono, levantando una ceja.

—Porque todos están tan ocupados con sus novias y novios que me siento ignorado y un poco solitario. —Admití. Yo sabía que mi voz sonaba triste, pero no importaba. Era realmente molesto y grosero de su parte hacerme pasar por esto; no era de su incumbencia.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo Silena. —Lo siento. Yo no lo sabía.

—No tienes que disculparte. —Suspiré—, no hiciste nada malo.

—Pero... —Mi padre dijo, encontrando mi mirada—. Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste ayer?

—Uh... fui al cine.

—¿Con quién?

—Con su novia, —dijo Beckendorf maliciosamente. Mentalmente lo maldije.

—¡QUÉ! —Mi madre gritó de repente, haciéndonos saltar a todos en nuestros asientos—. ¿¡Tienes novia y no nos habías dicho!?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mamá relájate. —Le dije—, ella no es mi novia. Ella es sólo una nueva amiga. Sólo una amiga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sales con ella? —preguntó Charlie. Le di una mirada que decía "Te-juro-que-te-mato", pero él sólo sonrió.

—¿Así que todavía están saliendo? —Preguntó mi madre, emocionada.

—No mamá, no estamos saliendo. Ya te dije que no es mi novia.

—¿Es ella tan bonita como Silena? —Preguntó Nissa.

Miré a mi hermana.

—Sí, ella es... espera ¡¿Qué?! —Mis ojos se abrieron—. ¡No pienso responder eso!

Nissa y Silena rieron.

—Ustedes están todos locos. Yo no estoy saliendo con Reyna. E incluso si quisiera, no puedo.

—Oh, no digas eso cariño, estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría salir contigo. —Mi mamá me consoló. Suspiré.

—No puedo mamá. —Dije—. Ella solía salir con uno de mis amigos.

Todo el mundo dejó de comer y me miró. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué mi familia tiene que ser tan dramática? No es como si hubiera anunciado el apocalipsis... Caray.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó mi mamá. Yo no la mire, oí a Silena suspirar;

—Ella solía salir con Jasón.— Silena levantó la voz.

—¿Quién es Jasón?

—Jasón Grace, mamá. —Dije.

—¿Grace? —Ella preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir...?

—Sí, mamá, el hermano de Thalía. —Los miré y todo el mundo estaba de repente sumamente interesado en su cena, como siempre que mencionaba a mi exnovia.

Eso sólo me hizo sentir peor. Desde que habíamos terminado actuaban con lastima, o dándome miradas compasivas o cosas por el estilo. Era molesto, no quería pensar en ello.

—Excelente. —Murmuré, luego levanté mi voz—. Saben, creo que he terminado. Voy a ir a dormir ahora. Gracias por la cena, mamá.

Me puse de pie, mi silla raspando contra el suelo, entonces salí del comedor y subí las escaleras a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y le di una patada a la base de mi cama.

Realmente odiaba la forma en que todo el mundo me trataba cuando hablaba de Thalía; como si me fuera a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _"Si tan solo ella no hubiera..."_

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; era un mensaje de Reyna.

 _"¿Cómo estuvo tu cena? La mía fue horrible, tus amigos la arruinaron."_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera entender mis sentimientos en este momento, era Reyna.

Decidí llamarla. Sostuve el teléfono en la oreja, esperando a que respondiera.

—Fue horrible. —Dije cuando contestó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, tu amiga la arruinó también. —Dije.

 _"Tu amigo"_ era un sobre nombre que habíamos establecido para hablar de nuestras ex parejas (Jasón  & Percy o Khione & Thalía).

—Fuimos a un restaurante en el centro, —Reyna comenzó—, y allí estaban, y con sus nuevas novias. Mi madre parecía estar a punto de ir y golpearlos o algo así. —La oí reír un poco.

—Tu madre es un poco agresiva a veces, supongo.

—Ella es totalmente agresiva, siempre. —Me reí en voz baja.

—¿Y qué hicieron?

—Solo nos fuimos, yo no podía soportar mi mamá y a Hylla criticándolos. Quiero decir sé que tuvimos problemas, pero... no soy tan mala. —Ella respondió.

—Te entiendo. —Hubo una pausa.

—¿Y tú?

—Uh, me preguntaron sobre ti. —Reyna no respondió de inmediato.

—Yo... no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo es que hablar sobre mi pudo haber arruinado tu cena?

—Bueno... Silena vino para cenar y luego me preguntó si yo estaba saliendo contigo y yo dije que no podía por lo de, ya sabes, mi amigo, y luego Silena dijo su apellido y…

—Entiendo —Ella dijo, interrumpiéndome. Yo no dije nada, esperando a que me consolara.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos antes de que escuchara su voz diciendo;

—Así que ¿No saldrías conmigo por lo que pasó con Jasón?

—Algo me dice que esa es una pregunta peligrosa que no debería de responder. —Le respondí, escuché su risa y me hizo sentir un poco menos torpe.

—Sí, tienes razón. No respondas a eso.

—Hey, ¿puedo decirte algo realmente gracioso?

—Claro.

—Hoy, Beckendorf me dijo que algún día, voy a enamorarme. —Escuché una risita al otro lado de la línea.

—Eso puede suceder, Leo. No es completamente ridículo.

—En serio, ¿puedes imaginarme enamorado? —Le pregunté con incredulidad, y se rio.

—Eso va a ser algo divertido de ver. —Ella dijo una vez que ella había dejado de reír.

—Si existe la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros se enamore, —le dije— entonces nada es imposible.

Sonreí.

Me gustaba hablar con Reyna.

La habían herido mucho en el pasado; yo todavía no sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Percy o Jasón, y ella no sabía nada de mi historia con Khione y Thalía, pero aun así...ella podría entenderme.

Hace unos días, llegamos a la conclusión de que estábamos tan rotos por dentro que nunca nos enamoraríamos otra vez. Entonces le dije que estaba enamorado de una Harley Davison y Reyna confesó que estaba enamorada de Logan Lerman (¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?).

Pero en el fondo, los dos sabíamos la verdad. Todas las heridas que teníamos nunca iban a sanar. Y la única cura que había, el único remedio era nuestra rara y complicada amistad.

—Sí, eso es seguro.


	4. Mi esclavo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know, just what you're worth"_

 **Fix you - Coldplay**

* * *

Ours

 **Mi esclavo**

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

Yo estaba esperando en la esquina, llevaba shorts de mezclilla y una grande camisa blanca que cubría mi traje de baño de dos piezas, color amarillo y naranja. Vestía sandalias blancas en los pies, y mi vieja mochila azul colgaba de mi hombro; en ella tenía mi toalla, protector solar y un montón de otras cosas para una tarde en la playa.

En ese momento la camioneta Ford de Hazel dobló la esquina, con "Party in the USA" de Miley Cyrus sonando a todo volumen.

—Hazel —Grité. Vi su boca moverse, pero el ruido de la música ahogaba su voz. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía oír una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, apagó la radio.

—¡Vamos Reyna! Se hace tarde —exclamó sonriendo.

—Es tu culpa —yo grité, saltando a la camioneta.

—Me alegro de que vayamos a la playa, —ella comentó—, te he echado de menos, es agradable pasar el rato juntas otra vez.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, —respondí—. Estoy bastante segura de que los labios de Frank son más interesantes que yo.

—Reyna, ¿De verdad? —Hazel sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—¿Qué? Eso no era sarcasmo.

—¡También eres interesante! Dios, ¡Estás saliendo con Leo! —Puse los ojos en blanco por su último comentario.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Te lo he dicho mil veces que no estamos saliendo. —Yo insistí.

—Sí claro, lo que digas. —Ella encendió la radio y "Starships" de Nicky Minaj comenzó a sonar.

Escuchamos la fiesta en la playa antes de verla. Había un gran escenario con un DJ y un montón de luces láser que eran difíciles de ver a la luz del día, pero que se verían increíble a la puesta del sol.

Habían chicos practicando surf, otros jugaban voleibol y unas cuantas parejas demasiado cariñosas en la arena... sí; Ver eso me hizo decidir que usaría mis sandalias todo el día.

Hazel y yo decidimos ir a una parte de la playa en la que había menos gente, me agradó porque el ruido no era tan fuerte.

—Hola hermosa, —alguien dijo. Me di la vuelta para ver a Frank, llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca.

—¡Oh, cariño! Aquí estas, —Hazel exclamó y él le sonrió, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla.

—Reyna, hola. —Dijo, con Hazel en sus brazos, besando su cuello.

—Sí, hola. —Le respondí, sintiéndome una intrusa en su escena romántica.

Después de ese momento incómodo, decidí poner mi toalla en la arena mientras Frank ayudaba a Hazel a montar la enorme sombrilla que nos protegería el resto de la tarde. Me quité la camisa y los pantalones cortos para quedar solo con mi traje de baño, y empecé a ponerme protector solar en los brazos.

—¡Leo! —Frank dijo de repente, y me di la vuelta para ver a mi nuevo mejor amigo de pie junto a mí. Me estremecí con sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de pie allí exactamente? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? —Me reí por la cara boba que tenía.

—¿¡Me has estado observando!?

—¿¡A ti!? —Él preguntó, ofendido—. ¡Pfft! Hay un montón de mujeres hermosas en esta playa y tú piensas que te estoy viendo _a ti_.

Le tiré la botella de protector solar en la cabeza, pero lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

—¡Valdez! —Nos giramos para ver a una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa (muy pequeño, si me permiten añadir) llamando a Leo.

—¡Mueve tu trasero hacia acá! ¡Te estamos esperando para jugar voleibol! —Piper gritó otra vez. Le di a Leo una sonrisa forzada mientras mi estómago se revolvía en algo muy parecido a los celos.

—Parece que estas ocupado, —le comenté.

—Sí… —Leo respondió torpemente—. Uh, un poco, supongo.

—Nos vemos cuando ella se canse y se vaya a revolcar con _tu amigo_. —Él me sonrió.

—Tal vez antes. —Lo vi correr a Piper para jugar voleibol. Llevaba pantalones cortos de natación de color rojo con una camisa blanca que descubría sus brazos bronceados.

—Él es lindo. —Hazel dijo, agarrando la botella de protector solar que Leo había dejado junto a mi. Aparté mi mirada de Leo y la miré.

—Uh, sí. Por supuesto.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña y luego se puso sus gafas de sol.

—Okay. —Dije, sacando mi iPod de mi mochila. —Me voy a dormir. Despiértame cuando sea hora de irse.

—No te atrevas, ¡Reyna Ávila-Ramirez! —Dijo estrictamente—. Se supone que estamos en una fiesta, ¡no te puedes dormir!

—La fiesta puede esperar un poco.

—Reyna...

—Hazel, tienes el tiempo de mi siesta para besuquearte con Frank, y cuando me despierte, podemos ir a la fiesta, ¿bien?

—Bien. —Ella acepto, sabiendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Me acosté, con el sol tocando cada parte de mi piel. La sensación de calor me hizo relajarme y con el hermoso sonido de U2 en mis oídos, caí fácilmente dormida.

En mi sueño, estaba de nuevo en la escuela, sentada en mi lugar habitual, a la espera de la llegada de la señorita Lupa.

Sentí algo en mi mano y cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de alguien más. Miré a su propietario y mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi la sonrisa en el rostro de Leo.

—Estás preciosa hoy. —él dijo—. Ese traje de baño se te ve increíble.

Negué con la cabeza por la confusión y cuando miré hacia mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que yo llevaba mi traje de baño amarillo y naranja. Alcé los ojos para ver que de repente estábamos en una fiesta en la piscina. Me di la vuelta para ver a Leo con sus ojos marrones fijos en los míos.

—Dime que me quieres. —Suspiró.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Dime que me quieres. —Repitió, pero algo comenzó a suceder a su rostro; Su pelo se volvió rubio, sus ojos se volvieron azules y había con una cicatriz en el labio y... Entonces era Jasón.

Traté de quitar mi mano, pero me sentía paralizada.

—Cántame para dormir. —Lo miré en estado de shock. Todo era demasiado extraño.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Cántame para dormir, no quiero despertar solo nunca más. —Entonces su rostro cambió de nuevo y él era Leo una vez más.

—Cántame para dormir. —Todo empezó a sentirse como si estuviera cayendo. Entre en pánico y un grito broto de mi garganta, quemando como el fuego.

Me senté de golpe y abrí los ojos. Yo estaba en la playa, en mi toalla. Oh, me había quedado dormida.

—Cántame para dormir... –Un escalofrió me cruzo la espalda cuando escuché las palabras una vez más ahora que estaba despierta, pero por suerte recordé que tenía mis auriculares puestos. Eché un vistazo a mi iPod y me di cuenta que estaba tocando "Asleep" de _The Smith_ una canción que nunca dejaba de calmarme.

Aun adormecida me quite mis auriculares y luego mis gafas de sol antes de darme cuenta de que mi mejor amigo estaba sosteniendo su nariz. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la comprensión de que yo lo golpeé con mi frente cuando me senté.

—Oh dioses, Leo ¿estás bien? —Le pregunté, preocupada.

—¿¡Qué demonios es lo que te pasa!? —Leo respondió con una voz extraña porque estaba cubriendo su nariz. Yo no podía evitar reír.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan cerca de mí? —Le dije, la última parte con una ligera irritación.

—Iba a despertarte —Él respondió a la defensiva, quitando la mano de su nariz—. Estabas gritando. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—…Oh. —Murmuré, sintiendo un rubor en la cara–. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Él respondió, sonriendo una vez que estuvo seguro de que su nariz no estaba sangrando.

—¿Dónde está Hazel? —Cambié de tema.

—Ella está con Frank, fueron a comprar pizza.

—¿Pizza en la playa? —Levanté una ceja.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—En realidad...

—Nosotros te preguntamos y lo único que hiciste fue roncar. —Leo se encogió de hombros y puse mis ojos en blanco.

Él me miró con curiosidad, y luego extendió una mano para tocar mi espinilla, justo debajo de la rodilla derecha. El contacto envió chispas de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo.

—Oh rayos Reyna, estas que ardes. —Leo frunció el ceño.

Sentí mi cara teñirse completamente de rojo cuando dijo eso y él inmediatamente se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras.

—Uh... Quiero decir, um, por el... el calor. —Él corrigió apresuradamente. Sonreí con buen humor.

—Tranquilo, sé lo que quieres decir —Dije—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al mar?

—No soy un gran fan del agua.

—Lo sé. —Yo respondí, poniéndome de pie—. Es por eso que siempre apestas. —Bromeé y él sonrió.

—Apuesto a que te gano al agua. —Desafié. Levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —Él me preguntó.

—Quiero tu Camaro.

—Claro, yo no lo quiero de todos modos. —Leo dijo despectivamente. Abrí mis ojos enormemente.

—¿¡Por qué no!?

—No es mi coche, quiero decir, lo compré y todo, pero, no es " _El coche_ ". —Él dijo— ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero me refiero?

—De ningún modo. —Le respondí y él se limitó a sonreír.

—Bien entonces, Reyna, si te gano tendrás que bailar conmigo durante el resto del día.

—¿Y qué si yo gano?

—No hay manera de que eso suceda, pero en ese caso, voy a ser tu esclavo durante el resto del día.

Sonreí.

—Te arrepentirás de haber hecho esta apuesta, Leo. —Nos dimos la mano.

—Adelante, te voy a dar cinco segundos de ventaja.

No perdí mi tiempo, tan pronto él dijo eso me eché a correr. Unos cinco segundos después, Leo comenzó a correr detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera acelerar él estaba justo detrás de mí.

Decidí que era el momento adecuado para hacer mi movimiento.

—¡Ay! —Grité en voz alta de repente—. ¡Maldición, mi pie! ¡Oh, demonios!

Caí en la arena y fingí estar adolorida.

Tal como yo había predicho, Leo se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿¡Reyna?! Reyna, ¿qué pasó?

—Me duele mi pie...—dije, actuando como si tuviera un dolor severo—. Oh, mi pie.

—Déjame ver. —Dijo, a continuación, hizo lo que yo esperaba; Leo se sentó en la arena y trató de ver mi pie—. Déjame ver que sucedió, Reyna.

Me senté con un pie en la arena. Él tomó mi pie derecho y lo levantó un poco. Estaba tratando de encontrar algo malo y usé ese momento para atacar.

Lo empujé con el pie derecho con tanta fuerza que se cayó en la arena, y usé esa fuerza para empujarme a mí misma antes de correr con toda mi alma hacia el océano.

—Pero que... —Oí a Leo maldecir y no pude ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi cara.

Me obligué a correr más rápido cuando oí pasos rápidos detrás de mí. Arriesgué una mirada por encima del hombro cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mar sólo para ver a Leo unas dos yardas atrás. Sonreí y salté al agua.

—¡Yo gané! ¡Gané! —Celebré, una vez que el agua refrescante golpeó mis piernas y mis caderas.

De repente sentí un par de manos alrededor de mi cintura y antes de que pudiera evitarlo estaba bajo el agua, dos o tres segundos pasaron antes de volver a la superficie.

Respire profundamente en busca de aire y empuje mi pelo mojado fuera de mi cara antes de sentir sus manos en mi cintura otra vez. Esta vez me preparé para estar bajo el agua otra vez. Cuando estaba por debajo de la superficie cerré los ojos y sonreí.

En ese momento, sentí el cuerpo de alguien contra el mío, me sostuvo en un abrazo y me llevo a la superficie otra vez. Tomé otra respiración cuando rompimos a la superficie y sonreí, empujando mi pelo fuera de mi cara otra vez. Abrí los ojos para encontrar los ojos de Leo en los míos, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Usted señorita! —Dijo y me reí.

—Supongo que esto significa que gane. Tú eres mi esclavo ahora.

—¡Pero hiciste trampa!

—¡No la hice!

—¡La hiciste!

—Los sentimientos te hacen débil. —Yo le respondí y él negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno ¡Me asustaste! —Leo respondió con buen humor, me tomo de la cintura y me empujó hacia abajo de nuevo.

Esta vez me obligue permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

Pude verlo bajo el agua, los rayos de luz reflejándose por todas partes, se veían hermosos en su piel bronceada, sus rizos negros flotaban en el agua, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas llenas de aire.

Él nos sacó del agua una vez más y se echó a reír de cómo me quedé sin aliento.

—Tonto. —Me reí. Nadé hasta ponerme detrás de él y luego salté sobre su espalda. Se tambaleó ligeramente.

—¡Corre esclavo! ¡Corre! —Grité, llena de una felicidad desconocida y que no sabía de donde venia.

—Oh, lo siento mi señora, pero yo soy un caballito de mar. —Dijo Leo. Entendí a lo que se refería sólo un segundo antes de que nos sumergiera una vez más.

Luego empezó a llevarnos a la orilla. Cuando llegamos a la playa, fuera del agua, me llevó al lugar donde se encontraba todas nuestras cosas, y donde Frank y Hazel estaban esperándonos.

—¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos? —Frank nos preguntó cuándo nos acercamos. Traté de detener mi risa para poder responder.

—Él perdió una apuesta conmigo ¡ahora él es mi esclavo! —Dije alegremente. Leo me dejo caer sobre mi toalla sin previo aviso, la caída dolió, pero solo hizo que mi risa aumentara.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —Fingió estar enojado, pero puedo jurar que vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Como sea, vamos a comer. —Hazel dijo, cambiando el tema. Me puse mi grande camiseta blanca, sintiendo que se pegaba en mi cuerpo mojado, me até el cabello en una cola de caballo, ignorando cómo mi pelo mojado goteaba sobre mi espalda.

Leo solo paso una toalla por su cabello y luego la dejo casualmente sobre sus hombros.

Tomé un pedazo de la pizza de pepperoni y empezamos a hablar amigablemente.

En general, fue increíble estar hablando como cuatro amigos en lugar de 'parejas'. Se sentía muy bien.

Pasó el tiempo y pronto el sol empezó a ponerse lentamente. Eran casi las cinco cuando nos decidimos a ir a donde la fiesta estaba en su esplendor. Me puse mis pantalones cortos, pero Hazel no dejo que me llevara mi camiseta, así que tuve que ir con la parte superior del traje de baño.

—Oye esclavo. —Le dije a Leo mientras caminábamos a la fiesta.

—Yo no soy tu esclavo.

—Si lo eres, hicimos una apuesta y yo gane. —Insistí. Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué? ¡Hiciste trampa!

—Fue tu culpa morder el anzuelo. –Señalé—. No tenías que ayudarme.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y yo seguí.

—Lo siento, pero una vez más la Mujer Maravilla ha vencido a Batman. —Leo se echó a reír.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Se resignó.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios ya que no era algo que normalmente me habría permitido sugerir, pero esta felicidad desconocida estaba tomando el control de mí y yo no iba a luchar contra ella.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. —Él respondió, y me reí.

Estábamos en el epicentro de la fiesta y la música era tan fuerte que podía sentir la vibración por todo mi cuerpo, todos a nuestro alrededor estaban bailando y divirtiéndose. Tomé la mano de Leo y empezamos a bailar de inmediato. Las primeras canciones las bailamos con Hazel y Frank, pero la música se volvió más rápida, y la multitud creció rápidamente. De repente estábamos simplemente Leo y yo, Hazel y Frank no se podían ver entre la marea de personas que había, aunque a Leo no parecía importarle, estaba demasiado ocupado festejando con el resto de los adolescentes, así que decidí que yo debería relajarme un poco y hacer lo mismo.

En algún momento, las manos de Leo viajaron a mis caderas y las mías a su pecho. Moví mis caderas al ritmo rápido de la música y para mi sorpresa el siguió mi ejemplo. Luego hizo un paso raro donde hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y movió su pecho e inmediatamente estalle en un ataque de risa. Justo en ese momento, una chica cualquiera se acercó a Leo y comenzó a bailar. Me quedé quieta por un momento, pero luego me dio una mirada de comprensión y le sonreí, él me sonrió y se puso a bailar con la chica.

Básicamente, yo estaba bailando sola, cuando sentí las manos de alguien en mi cintura y un escalofrió subió por mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Jason Grace detrás de mí.

—No tenía idea de que pudieras moverte asi, Reyna. —Él susurró en mi oído. Me quedé helada.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Le grité, tratando de zafarme y volver con Leo, pero había tanta gente entre nosotros que era casi imposible.

Jasón ni siquiera se molestó en apartarse y siguió moviéndose contra mi cuerpo. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y de inmediato supe que estaba borracho.

 _"¿Dónde diablos está Piper cuando la necesitas?"_ Me pregunte con irritación _._

Entonces las manos de Jasón comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo poco a poco, desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas y luego me empujó más cerca de él. Un recuerdo aterrador vino a mi mente y entre en pánico. Empecé a empujarlo, pero él sólo me estaba tirando más cerca.

—Jasón, ¡pPr favor! —Le rogué, sintiendo mis ojos arder con las lágrimas.

Pero él no se apartó.

—¡Jasón…! —Mi voz era una mezcla de miedo y desesperación.

—Hey amigo, es suficiente. —Algunas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas cuando Leo empujó a Jasón lejos de mí.

—Valdez, no te atrevas... —Jasón comenzó, pero no pude oír el resto, porque Leo había empezado a empujarlo fuera de la pista de baile. Hice mi camino hacia afuera y empecé a caminar al lugar donde en la playa donde estaban todas nuestras cosas, tratando de ignorar los recuerdos que habían resurgido desde el encuentro con Jasón.

—¡Hey, espera! —Leo me llamó mientras me alejaba. Me giré para verlo, pero no paré de caminar.

—Reyna, espera. —Él dijo, su voz más cerca, sentí que tomaba mi mano suavemente—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó. Estaba a punto de decir que estaba bien, pero la honesta preocupación en sus ojos derritió mis defensas y no pude contener más el llanto.

—Oh Reyna... —Él me abrazo y me sostuvo en su pecho—. Ven acá.

No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que Leo podría ser, pero él me levantó en sus brazos sin problema. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sólo para estar segura de que no me iba a dejar caer accidentalmente.

Caminó y caminó hasta que la música estaba suficientemente lejos y entonces, con cierta dificultad, se sentó en la arena conmigo todavía en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Él dijo, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros. No aleje mi cara de su cuello.

—¿Estás bien, Reyna? ¿Él te hizo daño? —Leo presionó. Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no debería haber dejado sola. —Se disculpó. No pude responder, aun había un enorme nudo tapando mi garganta.

El tiempo pasó, mi miedo menguaba y Leo seguía sentado pacientemente a mi lado. Él acarició mi pelo y yo estaba disfrutando del ritmo en su pecho al subir y bajar con cada respiración, tratando de olvidar.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —Leo me pregunto algún tiempo después.

—Sí —Respondí, separándome de él. Él me sonrió, pero no rompió el abrazo.

—Mira las estrellas. —Leo levantó una mano para señalar. Incliné la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo, al ver unas pocas estrellas titilantes volviendo a la vida con la puesta del sol. Nunca había visto las estrellas brillar así.

—Look how they shine for you... —Completé, y me dio una sonrisa brillante.

—Coldplay —Comentó, reconociendo la canción de una de mis favoritas bandas. —Pero creo que prefiero "Fix you" para este momento. —Él me miró a los ojos cuando dijo eso. Mi estómago dio una vuelta muy intrépida dentro de mí cuando recordé la bella letra en esa canción.

Me senté con la espalda recta junto a él, rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —Me miró con atención.

—Supongo que puedes, pero eso no garantiza una respuesta —Él sonrió y empezó a hablar.

—Lo siento Reyna, no debería haberte dejado sola. Me preocupé mucho cuando te perdí de vista. —Dijo Leo.

Miré su cara; estaba mirando el mar, la brisa marina movía lentamente su pelo y la luz de la puesta de sol hacía su piel lucir hermosa y brillante.

—¿Por qué? —Yo pregunté.

—No lo sé… —Él dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Solamente me asuste.

—Gracias por llegar cuando lo hiciste —Yo dije, él me miró y sonrió.

—Para eso están los amigos —Leo respondió, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Tengo el mejor amigo del mundo entonces —Me miró cuando dije esto, y me abrazó de nuevo, un abrazo fuerte, protector...

Me reí ligeramente—, hueles bien cuando te bañas. —Yo le devolví el abrazo. Él se echó a reír.

—Lo sé —Él dijo. Rompimos nuestro abrazo y me sentí un poco decepcionada por eso.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo, con su mirada directamente en el mar, el hundiéndose en el horizonte.

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Jasón?

Sentí su mirada en mí, pero no lo mire, subí mis rodillas y abrace mis piernas, clavando mi mirada en la arena que se colaba entre los dedos de los pies.

—Lo mismo que ocurrió con Percy. —Le respondí después de pensarlo. Esperaba que me preguntara qué pasó con Percy, pero en lugar de eso, dijo;

—¿Conoces a Khione?

—Tuve un par de clases con ella —Le contesté, un poco confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo solía salir con ella. —Él dijo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no sabes porque rompimos, ¿verdad?

—Honestamente, no. —Respondí.

—Ella es... —hizo una mueca antes de continuar—. Uh… especial supongo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Yo pregunté.

—Bien, ella practica patinaje sobre hielo, y le encanta, pero… no me gusta el frío. —Leo continuó, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios—. Todas nuestras citas, lo juro, TODAS eran en una pista de patinaje, y me canse de eso.

—¿Rompiste con ella por eso? —Le pregunté con incredulidad, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, ella era fría siempre, así que cuando le decía algo lindo su respuesta siempre era un simple "bien".

—¿Algo lindo? —Le pregunté, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Él sonrió.

—Sí, algo lindo.

—¿Como que? —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Algo como "me siento muy triste cuando no estás conmigo".

—Uh, con algo como eso yo respondería un simple 'ok'. —Me burlé. Él rio.

—Lo siento, es sólo que es raro decírselo a alguien por quien no lo siento. —Explicó Leo. Mis cejas se levantaron de inmediato.

—¿¡Así que no me extrañas cuando no estoy!? —Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—¡Lo hago! Pero no de la misma manera, ya sabes. —Él dijo. Las palabras dolieron, pero traté de fingir que no fue así.

—Así que rompiste con ella. —Dije y él asintió una vez.

—Sí, me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo solo para no estar solo. —Pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato antes de que yo empezara a hablar.

—Percy y yo nunca encajamos bien. —Le dije—. Él es tan... no sé, feliz y popular y yo soy un poco más reservada.

—¿Un poco? —Él pregunto. Le di un golpe en el brazo, pero él sólo se rio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué empezaste a salir con él? —Preguntó Leo.

—¿Por qué comenzaste a salir con Khione? —Repliqué.

—Touché

Suspiré.

—Así que conoció a Annabeth en clase y bueno, se puede ver desde kilómetros que son el uno para el otro. —Miré a las estrellas cuando dije eso.

—¿Él te engaño? —Leo me preguntó después de un momento, había una chispa de rabia en sus ojos.

—No, —le contesté—, me di cuenta de que le gustaba Annabeth, incluso antes de que él lo supiera. Yo rompí con él, y él incluso trató de que volviéramos. —Las cejas de Leo elevaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya te lo dije, él no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Annabeth.

—¿Y tú lo rechazaste?

—Así es.

—¿Pero todavía te gustaba?

—Sí, —me detuve—. Me gustaba.

—Así que...

—Yo no iba a hacerlo feliz. —Respondí, mis ojos se centraron en la arena una vez más—. Además no quería que el rompiera conmigo, habría sido más difícil.

—Creo que lo entiendo. —Leo dijo después de una pausa—. Pero estas personas no son los que rompieron nuestros corazones ¿O sí?

—No, no lo son—. Le respondí.

—¿Qué pasa con los Grace? —Preguntó, y yo me reí.

—No lo sé, solo me importa olvidarme de ellos. —Dije. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es más fácil de olvidar cuando estoy contigo. —Leo me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Me siento igual. —Confesé. Con eso, puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me empujó hacia su pecho, yo abracé su cintura.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Dijo en voz baja.

—Claro, adelante. —Le respondí, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su cómodo pecho.

—Prefiero ir a ballets que al patinaje sobre hielo—, dijo y me reí, sintiendo la comodidad de su cuerpo caliente.


	5. La cita doble

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"And while she look so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles"_

 **Story of a girl -Three Doors Down**

* * *

Ours

 **La cita doble**

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

—Hola Leo. —Dijo Reyna. Estábamos en la playa y ella llevaba un traje de baño negro muy pequeño. El cielo estaba oscuro y el aire se sentía caliente.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con el protector solar? —Me preguntó, y me entregó una botella azul.

—Es de noche, no necesitas protector solar. —Señalé, sin tomar la botella. Ella sólo me sonrió y comenzó a poner protector solar en su pecho, moviendo su mano lentamente arriba y abajo sobre su piel.

—Hum...

—Ven aquí Leo. —Ella insistió, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal—. Ayúdame. —Reyna comenzó a caminar hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las olas.

—Reyna… —comencé, pero ella ya estaba en frente de mí. Ella tomó mi mano y la puso sobre sus caderas. Se inclinó para besarme y entonces abrí los ojos.

—Mierda. —Murmuré irritado al despertarme del sueño tan vívido. Una sensación incomoda invadía mi entrepierna así que decidí tomar una ducha helada.

Miré el reloj; eran las seis de la mañana, el momento perfecto para ir a correr.

Así que tal y como yo esperaba, el agua fría barrio los recuerdos de mi extraño sueño y una vez que había terminado me vestí con mi ropa deportiva, tome mi teléfono celular, me puse los auriculares y deje que "3 Doors Down" me preparara para mi ejercicio matutino.

—Miren quien está aquí. —Escuché cuando empecé a correr por las calles de Georgetown.

Me gire para encontrar a Percy, quien me saludó.

—Perce, hey. —Le salude sonriendo.

—Te despertaste temprano. —Comentó casualmente, yo baje la velocidad hasta que él me alcanzo y corrimos a la misma velocidad.

—Sí, no podía dormir. —Mentí. Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¡Qué gran fiesta la de ayer!, ¿no crees? —Le sonreí.

Tras el incidente de Reyna pasamos algún tiempo mirando el mar, hasta que Frank nos encontró y le pidió a Reyna que le ayudara a llevar a Hazel de vuelta a casa. Al parecer, ella había bebido más de lo que debería.

—Sí, estuvo increíble. —Respondí.

—Annabeth me dijo que te vio con Reyna. —Percy continuó. Lo mire, pero su rostro estaba todavía lleno de felicidad.

—Sí, Hazel estaba ocupada con Frank así que me quedé con ella. —Vi a Percy asintiendo.

—Ella es genial. —Dijo casualmente.

—¿Hazel? —Percy se echó a reír.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo estaba hablando de Reyna.

Parpadeé.

–Oh… sí, ella es increíble.

—Yo dije genial. —Él aclaro, levantando una ceja.

—Lo sé. —Respondí con mi mirada en Bedford Street, donde ahora estábamos corriendo.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Así que... ¿Estas saliendo con ella? —Preguntó Percy.

—No, sólo somos amigos. —Inmediatamente le respondí.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, él dejó de correr y me miró con confusión antes de que yo me detuviera también.

—¿Que?

—¿Por qué son "solo amigos"? ¿Es por Jasón?

Suspiré.

—Nosotros sólo somos amigos Percy, no estamos tratando de "estar juntos".

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En la clase de la señorita Lupa. —Dije y se rio.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero si quieres salir con Reyna algún día, no te preocupes por Jasón en absoluto, él sólo es un idiota.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué? —Mentalmente me maldije por decir eso. Estaba bastante seguro de que Reyna no querría que nadie más supiera lo de incidente del día anterior.

—Estaba borracho ayer y estaba haciendo algunas cosas estúpidas. —Le respondí: Percy asintió.

—Está teniendo algunos problemas últimamente, está tomando demasiado.

—¿De verdad? —Le pregunté, levantando las cejas—. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Parece que está peleando con su padre, tal vez por eso Thalía esta fuera de la ciudad de nuevo. —¿¡Thalía fuera de la ciudad!? Qué sorpresa. _Por favor noten mi sarcasmo_.

—Y ¿Cómo va tu relación con Annabeth? —Cambié el tema, mientras que volvíamos a correr. Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Percy desde el momento en que escuchó su nombre.

—Increíble, ella es perfecta. —Él respondió sin dudarlo.

—Me alegro. —Le respondí sinceramente.

Seguimos corriendo por un tiempo cuando una pregunta vino a mi mente.

—Hey Percy, —comencé—, ¿Annabeth te hace feliz?

—¡Amigo! Annabeth me hace mucho más que feliz; nunca voy a ser más feliz que ahora que estoy con ella. —Me limité a asentir a su respuesta tan segura.

Reyna tenía razón en eso. Ella debió haber estado realmente enamorada de Percy para romper con él sólo para que pudiera ser feliz... con otra persona.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Percy me miró.

—Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. ¿Cómo sabes que no habrá nadie más que te haga feliz? No se puede saber lo que sucederá en el futuro.

—Leo, no sé, yo sólo la veo y me doy cuenta de que ella es única. Es algo que simplemente sientes. —Me respondió.

—¿Qué clase de porquería es esa? —Él se echó a reír.

—Algún día te va a pasar Leo. —Percy sentencio cuando dejó de reír.

—Eso he oído. —Dije, terminando la conversación y haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—Hey, planeábamos tener un partido esta tarde, ¿vienes?

Hice una pausa, indeciso.

–Uh… No sé, no quiero dejar a Reyna sola. —Percy me dio una mirada inquisitiva pero simplemente lo ignoré.

—Las chicas no irán, así que tal vez Hazel pueda pasar el rato con ella—, sugirió.

—No sé amigo, voy a tener que hablar con ella. —Le dije, pude escuchar a Percy susurrando algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "sobreprotector" pero decidí dejarlo ir.

 **~oOo~**

—Ella no debería beber así de nuevo. —Reyna estaba diciendo. Estábamos en el teléfono, hablando de Hazel—. ¡Se desmayó a la mitad de la playa!

—¡Estaba cansada y decidió tomar una siesta! ¡Déjala ser! —Dije. Oí su risa en el otro extremo.

—Lo siento por dejarte tan deprisa anoche, Leo.

—No hay problema. —respondí, restándole importancia el asunto—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, bastante bien. —Ella respondió.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

—No, tengo planes, —ella me recordó—, y tú tienes planes, también.

Suspiré.

—Sí —respondí, sin sonar emocionado—. ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?

Ella se rio de nuevo.

—Leo, ¡estás exagerando! Además, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermana antes de que se vaya a la universidad.

—¿Qué pasa con Hazel?

—Ella irá de compras con el resto de las chicas, —dijo Reyna, suspirando suavemente. Podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

Me moleste con mis amigas, con Annabeth, con Piper e incluso con Hazel. ¿Cómo podían ser tan groseras? Estaban haciendo de Reyna una marginada y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

Pero Piper me iba a escuchar.

—Oh, está bien. Bueno, diviértete, —le dije después de un breve silencio,

—Gracias, tú también.

—Todavía podemos ir a desayunar juntos. —Sugerí esperanzado. Reyna resopló.

—Es medio día.

—¿Y? Acabo de despertar —Mentí.

Oí un suspiro de su lado de la línea. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan perezoso Leo?

 **~oOo~**

—Una vez más nadie puede vencer a la genialidad del gran Leo Valdez. —Grité en mi tercera anotación del juego. El sol de las cuatro de la tarde me hacía sudar, pero se sentía genial estar haciendo ejercicio real otra vez.

—Deberías de jugar así en los juegos de la temporada, —Nico dijo, rodé mis ojos.

Jasón se acercó, se veía muerto en vida.

—Chicos estoy cansado, suficiente por hoy.

—Jasón, ¿Ya cansado? —Percy le preguntó—. Estas muy fuera de forma.

—Cállate y dame una cerveza —Él replicó, Percy y yo intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación.

—Vamos a comer pizza. —Frank sugirió—. Voy a llamar a las chicas.

—Bueno, creo que es mi salida. —Declaré. Percy me miró con exasperación.

—Oh Leo, ¡Por favor! —Se quejó—. Vamos a pasar algo tiempo juntos.

Suspiré. —No lo sé…

—No Valdez, no te vas a escapar hoy, —Percy insistió—, estar con nosotros no va a matarte.

—Sí amigo, vamos. —Grover le apoyo mientras caminábamos a nuestros coches. En ese momento recordé mi charla con Piper.

—Bien, pero no esperen que este de tan buen humor. —Así que todos los chicos comenzaron a celebrar y bromear.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado.

—Reyna, —le dije al correo de voz—. Hey, soy yo. ¿Cómo te va con tu hermana? Um... Estaba pensando en ir al parque mañana, ¿Qué te parecería tener un picnic? Llámame. —Y entonces colgué.

—Tío, te hemos perdido de nuevo. —Declaró Nico, haciendo que Frank riera. Íbamos en mi carro mientas yo conducía hacia "Grotto's", una pizzería cerca de la playa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Le pregunté, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Estas tan enamorado de Reyna, amigo. —Él me respondió.

—¿Cuál es su problema? Ella es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga, la único que no me ha reemplazado con un novio o novia. —Les respondí.

—Yo no te he reemplazado con mi novia. —Nico señaló, bufé.

—Sólo porque no te quedas con alguien, ¡Cada noche es una chica diferente! —Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su cara y yo negué con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Por qué no viene a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Frank, tratando de desviar mi atención. Me encogí de hombros con poco entusiasmo.

—No quiso. Creo que Piper la intimida o algo así.

—Pero Piper es tu amiga, igual que ella. —Nico intervino—. Ella debería de estar feliz por ti. ¿Por qué Reyna le tendría miedo?

—Sí, debería. —Concorde—. Pero Piper odia a Reyna.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué. —Nico dijo, mirándome—. Ni siquiera Annabeth le guarda rencor.

—No lo sé, tal vez Jasón le dijo algo. —Sugerí.

—Puede ser. —Frank estuvo de acuerdo.

Para entonces, habíamos llegado a la pizzería; cuando entramos al restaurante pude ver a mis amigos cercanos conviviendo, pero había una persona en especial que había estado desaparecida, alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Valdez! —Ella gritó con emoción mientras corría a mis brazos. Sonreí cuando la vi y la abracé con fuerza.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado Rachel Elizabeth Dare!? —Le pregunte, todavía abrazándola y ella se echó a reír.

—He estado viajando con mi padre, ya sabes. —Ella me respondió cuando rompimos el abrazo.

—¡Pues yo sí que te he echado de menos! Estos chicos malos me abandonaron —Me quejé mientras nos sentamos con el resto de mis amigos. Tuvimos que poner juntar algunas mesas para que todos tuviéramos lugar.

Estaban Percy y Annabeth, Jasón, Piper, Grover, Enebro, Frank, Hazel, Nico y Rachel. Lamentablemente eso me dejaba siendo la séptima rueda... mierda.

—Sí, me lo imagino. Pero oí que tienes una nueva amiga. —Ella dijo. Escuché a Piper resoplando disgustada, pero decidí ignorarla.

—Sí, Reyna es genial. —Dije y casi pude sentir a Piper poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces era tan evidente lo poco que le gustaba Reyna. Estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

—¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? —Preguntó Rachel. Esta vez, fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio chicas? ¿Eso fue lo único que le dijeron? —Pregunte y casi todos los asistentes rieron.

—¡Ella le preguntó por la verdad! —Dijo Hazel entre risas.

—Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no estamos saliendo, Hazel. —La acusé; ella iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por la camarera. Pedimos 4 grandes pizzas con sus respectivas gaseosas o cervezas para beber.

—No importa, entonces ¿cómo se conocieron? —Rachel me preguntó.

—Cuando Frank medio me abandonó y Hazel dejó a Reyna sola en la clase de inglés.

—Se conocieron en la clase de la señora Lupa—. Añadió Percy. Rachel asintió y Annabeth sonrió.

—Oh la clase de la Sra. Lupa… —dijo Annabeth nostálgicamente—, amé esa clase. —Luego besó a Percy.

Existía el rumor de que, si eras afortunado, conocías a tu pareja ideal en la clase de la Sra. Lupa. Annabeth y Percy se habían conocido en una clase con ella, Jason y Piper también, y este año Frank y Hazel habían sido los afortunados.

Oí un bufido irritado de Piper. —¿Podemos cambiar de tema ya?

Ella dijo, molesta, algo que me recordó la charla que pretendía tener con ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje, Rachel? —Preguntó Enebro. Rachel inmediatamente empezó a hablarnos de los lugares increíbles que ella y su padre habían visitado y así de rápido todos olvidaron la conversación sobre Reyna.

Estábamos cenando cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré a la pantalla y me encontré con la fotografía de una bailarina de ballet que me dejaba saber que Reyna estaba llamando. Me levanté y salí rápidamente del restaurante.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el aire fresco era una delicia, el momento perfecto para hablar con Reyna.

—¡Hola! —La saludé.

—Hey um... ¿Es un mal momento? —Ella preguntó, su voz sonaba tímida.

—No, sólo estábamos cenando, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—De hecho, estuvo increíble, pero quería hablar de otra cosa contigo. —Reyna comenzó: —Si te pidiera que vengas conmigo a una cita doble... ¿lo harías?

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la palabra 'cita. —¿¡Qué!?

—Leo, por favor —Ella suplicó.

—¿¡Planeaste una cita doble para nosotros!? —Casi grité.

—Okay, este es el asunto. Uno de los amigos de mi hermana, Derek, me invitó a salir, pero sinceramente tengo algo de miedo de ir sola, así que le pedí una cita doble.

—¿Y a quién se supone que llevare a la cita, genio? —Podía escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Esa es la mejor parte! —Ella respondió—. Él va a llevar a alguien para ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Uh... sólo para ser claros, una amiga, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, probablemente. —Reyna respondió vagamente.

—¡Reyna! —Ella rio.

—¡Por supuesto, Leo! Una chica, —ella contestó, y yo rodé mis ojos.

—¿Tengo una elección en esto? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, puedes dejar que tu mejor amiga vaya a una cita con un chico que puede secuestrarla y tratar de vivir con eso toda tu vida.

Me tome un momento para procesar todo eso.

—Esto no suena precisamente como una tortura… —bromeé, gimiendo interiormente. Reyna rio suavemente a mi respuesta, y luego fue directo al grano.

—Te veo mañana a las tres en punto, en el mismo lugar que siempre —Ella dijo.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a recogerte!? —Protesté.

—Porque él pasará por tu cita. Tres en punto, en la esquina, Valdez —Ella respondió y luego colgó.

Respiré hondo y di la vuelta para entrar en el restaurante de nuevo, pero me encontré de frente con una chica pelirroja que me miraba expectante. Era Rachel; probablemente me había seguido afuera.

—¿Cita doble? —Ella preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Uh...

—Leo, vamos, puedes decirme si están saliendo. —Procure no poner los ojos en blanco una vez más.

—No Rachel, no estamos saliendo. Ella va a tener una cita con otra persona, pero no quería ir sola, así que voy con ella y su cita llevará a alguien para mí. —Expliqué.

—Sí, claro, y todavía crees en Santa Claus, ¿no? —Ella dijo haciéndome dar un suspiro exasperado.

Pasé mi brazo por su espalda y la guie de regreso al restaurante, pero cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, me di cuenta de Piper estaba afuera. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella.

—Rachel, estaré allí en un minuto, —le dije—. Déjame hablar con Piper.

Ella me miró con curiosidad por un momento, pero luego asintió y entró en el restaurante. Seguí a Piper, quien también estaba hablando por su teléfono.

—Sí mamá, Jasón va a llevarme de regreso. —Ella estaba diciendo—. Claro, también te amo.

Me acerqué a ella.

—Oye. —Dije cuando ella colgó. Ella se volvió y me sonrió.

—¡Hey Leo! ¿Qué sucede?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo por un segundo.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa? —Ella preguntó, y me mordí el labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con Piper.

—Se trata de Reyna. —Dije y su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto. Su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de irritación.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Eso. —Dije de inmediato, con un dejo de enojo en mi voz—. Mira, ella es mi amiga, y ella está conmigo mientras tú te diviertes con Jasón, así que, por favor, sólo trato de ser amable con ella.

Las cejas de Piper se elevaron cuando escuchó lo que dije.

—¿Te estas poniendo de su lado?

—En realidad no sabía que había lados…

Piper suspiró.

—Valdez, soy tu mejor amiga y...

—Sí. —La interrumpí, coincidiendo con su declaración—. Y es por eso que deberías estar feliz de que no este triste, mientras que todos ustedes están tan enamorados.

—...Bien. —Piper concedió, y luego regresó al restaurante.

¿Qué quiso decir con "bien"? Aun no estoy seguro de ello.

 **~oOo~**

Miré a la chica de ojos marrones que se dirigía a mi coche. Llevaba una blusa amarilla sin mangas, un par de pantalones negros, su pelo trenzado a su espalda, y sus labios estaban pintados de color rosa con brillo de labios.

—¿Lista? —Le pregunté cuando ella se sentó junto a mí.

—¡Vámonos! —Ella me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sensación extraña me invadió el estómago cuando pensé en lo hermosa que se había vestido para algo que yo consideraba bastante estúpido.

—¿Estas bien? —Ella me preguntó, levantando una ceja. La miré, y ella señaló a mis manos; Me di cuenta de que estaba apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

—Oh, por supuesto, todo bien, —dije—, vámonos.

Viajamos en silencio todo el camino; ella no hizo un solo comentario y me sentí horrible al darme cuenta de que era el primer silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Veintiséis minutos de incomodidad hasta los bolos.

No me culpes si estaba molesto.

—Aquí estamos. —Reyna dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, cuando me estacioné fuera del bolerama.

—Sí.

—¿Estás nervioso? —La miré. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando. La sensación incómoda regresó.

Sacudí la cabeza, y respondí: —No, en absoluto.

—Bueno, entonces vamos. —Ella dijo. Salimos del coche y caminamos hasta la entrada.

Hice una excepción y por primera vez no abrí las puertas para Reyna, ella, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta.

—Él está ahí. —Dijo mientras sonreía. Ella comenzó a caminar a una mesa hacia el extremo izquierdo del lugar.

—Derek, ¡hey! —Reyna saludó a un tipo con una camisa celeste con el logo de abercrombie y un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Él se puso de pie y la abrazó; tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio muy corto, no pude evitar pensar en Jasón cuando lo vi.

—Reyna, te ves encantadora. —Él la elogio. Fruncí el ceño en señal de desaprobación. ¿Encantador? ¡Se veía absolutamente preciosa! No sólo "encantadora".

Reyna se sonrojó y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Este es mi amigo, Leo Valdez. —Ella dijo, presentándome. Extendí mi mano para estrechar la del rubio y él hizo lo mismo.

—Derek Marshall. —Se presentó. —Así que, Valdez. ¿Eres latino?

No debió preguntar eso. Una arruga surco mi frente y le apreté la mano hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Mi madre es latina. —Le respondí secamente. Él me dio una falsa sonrisa y asintió.

—Ella, —dijo, señalando a la chica detrás de él—, es Jennifer Erhard.

En cuanto vi a la chica mi ira desapareció.

Ella tenía el cabello lacio del color del caramelo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color ámbar, sus labios eran finos, pero de un hermoso color rosa.

—Hola, —ella dijo, sonriendo, tendiendo su mano hacia mí—, encantada de conocerte, Leo.

—The Ramones. —Dije. Ella me dio una mirada de confusión así que señale a la camisa de la banda que vestía, en conjunto con unos vaqueros obscuros.

—¡Oh, sí! —Ella exclamó. —¡Los amo!

—Una excelente banda. —Estuve de acuerdo, mientras caminábamos hacia mostrador por un par de zapatos. Reyna iba delante de nosotros charlando con Derek.

—Me habría encantado verlos tocar. —Ella dijo con nostalgia.

—¿¡Bromeas!? —Respondí—. Daría mi vida sólo por haber ido a alguno de sus conciertos.

Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa brillante y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Están listos ustedes dos? —Derek nos preguntó, tomando su bola de boliche de la estantería. El enfado que Jennifer había desvanecido regresó con solo escuchar su voz.

—Estamos listos para patearte el trasero. —Jennifer le respondió a Derek, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera de nuevo en mi cara.

Así que empezamos el juego. Hicimos dos equipos, Reyna y Derek vs. Jennifer y yo. Reyna y yo éramos realmente malos, pero nuestros compañeros de equipo eran realmente buenos, especialmente Jennifer quien realmente le estaba pateando el culo a Derek.

—Esta vez … —Derek dijo cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi quinto tiro—. Trata de derribar algunos pinos. —Terminó sarcásticamente. Tuve que controlarme mucho para golpearlo en la cabeza con la bola de boliche.

Miré el carril y el hombre de ciencia dentro de mí despertó; Era un cálculo sencillo.

Habían cerca de 60 pies entre los pinos y yo, el coeficiente de fricción del carril tenía que ser muy bajo, así que basto con que hiciera una aproximación sobre el peso de la bola y la fuerza que tendría que usar…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando hice los cálculos en mi cabeza y le di a la bola la fuerza exacta para hacer una chuza.

Y el resultado, obviamente, fue un golpe perfecto.

Me di la vuelta para hacer frente a Derek, pero lo que me encontré, en cambio, fue a Reyna celebrando mi éxito. Derek estaba demasiado ocupado... coqueteando con Jennifer.

Y, por supuesto, que eso solo hizo que me dieran más ganas de golpear su horrible rostro con una de las bolas de bolos, la roja junto a mí parecía especialmente eficaz para eso.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Reyna dijo que cuando regresé a la mesa donde estábamos sentados. Derek había tomado mi asiento junto a Jennifer así que tuve que sentarme junto a Reyna.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Jennifer pregunto cuando me vio sentado en frente de ella.

—Él acababa de hacer una chuza perfecta. —Reyna respondió. Una gruesa arruga apareció en el rostro de Derek, haciendo que una gran sonrisa engreída aparecía en el mío. Le di un gran trago a mi cerveza sólo para aumentar la satisfacción que corría por mis venas.

—Oh, eso es genial Leo —Él dijo, con una sonrisa forzada. Reyna se levantó para hacer su tiro; la vi mientras ella tiraba, y celebré con ella cuando ella hizo un strike.

—Eso fue increíble. —Le dije y una tímida sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro. Sólo por ese segundo me olvido de todo a mi alrededor, lo único que veía era esa sonrisa.

—Tomemos un descanso. —Derek dijo, llamando nuestra atención. Mi irritación volvió enseguida—. Estoy cansado.

—Deberíamos de entrenar más, ¿no crees Leo? —Él dijo. Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Haces algún deporte?

—Sí, juego al fútbol. —Le respondí—. Lo siento, pero ¿no deberías de hacerle este tipo de preguntas a tu cita?

Él no me hizo caso y continuó.

—¡Oh, en qué posición? —No le respondí.

—Es el running back del equipo de nuestra escuela. —Reyna respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

—Genial, —Jennifer dijo, le di una sonrisa forzada a cambio.

—Es bastante rápido. —Reyna añadió mientras yo tomaba otro trago de mi cerveza. La conversación y todos esos halagos estaban empezando a hacerme sentir incómodo—. Aún más rápido que yo, y tú me has visto correr, Derek.

—Oh, por supuesto, Reyna. —Él respondió, lo miré con una ceja levantada—. Yo practico atletismo, me estoy preparando para competir en los juegos olímpicos.

En una situación normal, yo no habría dicho nada ofensivo en respuesta. Quiero decir, el atletismo es un buen deporte y tal... pero este tipo era realmente un idiota y yo no podía quedarme callado.

—Eso es impresionante, me refiero a cuando estoy corriendo, tengo que tener cuidado de agarrar la pelota y saltar a los defensas y también escuchar las instrucciones de mis compañeros de equipo, mientras que tu solo tienes que ir y correr como un gato asustado.

Pobres gatos, no merecían tal comparación.

—¡Yo no corro como un gato asustado! —El exclamó. Vi Jennifer y Reyna tratando de contener la risa.

—Bueno, espero que no corras como un elefante, porque entonces no tienes posibilidades de ir a los Juegos Olímpicos.

Reyna fingió toser, pero estoy bastante seguro de que era eso fue una carcajada, Jennifer se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo las risas; sin embargo, mi expresión favorita era la de Derek; su rostro se había vuelto totalmente rojo.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! —Él respondió—. No me veo como un elefante.

Eso fue suficiente. No pude detenerme a mí mismo, las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca.

—¡Amigo! No te has visto el trasero últimamente, ¿o sí? —Reyna se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y Jennifer cerró los ojos y apretó los labios tanto como pudo para resistir la risa.

—Creo que tengo hambre —Reyna dijo, tratando de contener sus risas—. Voy a comprar algo.

Miré a Derek expectante, él era su cita, se suponía que debía ofrecerse para ir a comprarle algo. Pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de matarme con su mirada que ignoró totalmente a Reyna mientras ella se levantaba e iba a la fuente de sodas.

Rodé los ojos y seguí a Reyna.

Cuando llegué a ella, pasé mi brazo derecho por sus hombros y ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Fuiste realmente malo con Derek. —Ella dijo. Pude ver que estaba a punto de estallar en risas de nuevo con sólo pensar en ello.

—Él se lo merece. —Le respondí casualmente—. Honestamente Reyna, ¿Por qué te gusta ese tipo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Él me dijo que soy bonita. —Ella respondió justo antes de pedir unos nachos.

—¿Es en serio, Reyna? —Le pregunté, incrédulo—. ¿Eso es todo lo que un hombre tiene que hacer para salir contigo? ¿Decirte que eres bonita?

Ella me dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Él es guapo y le gusto, ¿Por qué no? —Sentenció. Negué con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Pagué por sus nachos y mi refresco —no quise tomar otra cerveza ya que tendría que llevarla de regreso a su casa— y volvimos a la mesa.

De verdad, no puedo describir la enorme sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro cuando vi lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestra mesa.

—Santo cielo. —Reyna susurró en estado de shock, yo en cambio me reí. En ese momento los labios de Derek se separaron de los de Jennifer justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Reyna rojo de ira. Ella me dio sus nachos y caminó hacia la puerta.

Escuché a Derek maldecir por lo bajo antes de correr tras ella.

No los seguí, caminé hasta nuestra mesa y me senté justo frente a Jennifer. Ella se mordía el labio inferior y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—¿Quieres nachos? —Le ofrecí. Ella me miró con confusión

—¿No estás enojado? —Preguntó y yo me reí, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes dos van a estar juntos ahora? —Le pregunté. Su confusión se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una expresión soñadora, mientras su mirada voló a la puerta, donde se podía ver a Derek tratar de explicarle todo a Reyna.

—Espero que sí, el realmente me gusta. —Jennifer respondió. Sonreí.

—Entonces no tengo ninguna razón para estar enojado. —Ella me miró con curiosidad mientras yo tomaba otro nacho.

—Te gusta Reyna, ¿verdad? —La miré.

—No, pero Derek definitivamente no es lo que se merece. —Le respondí honestamente, Jennifer ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—¿Qué es lo que ella se merece, entonces? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Alguien que la valore y la trate como una princesa, y.… no sé, que la haga sonreír, —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios—, ella se ve hermosa cuando sonríe.

Una suave sonrisa adornaba los labios de Jennifer y ella negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un nacho.

—Ustedes, —ella señaló a Reyna, quien estaba cerca de la salida con Derek, y luego a mí—. Van a terminar juntos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? Ella es solo mi amiga—. Me queje.

—Derek es mi mejor amigo. —Jennifer respondió—. Afortunadamente me enamore de mi mejor amigo.

—Eso no va a pasar conmigo y Reyna.

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo puede verlo, pero ustedes no? —Ella pregunto. Estaba a punto de contradecirla de nuevo cuando Reyna y Derek llegaron.

—¿Estás listo? —Reyna me preguntó. Sentí que mi corazón se hundía cuando vi la tristeza en su rostro.

—Claro, vámonos. —Dije, poniéndome de pie—. Encantado de conocerte, Jennifer. —Ella sonrió.

—Buena suerte con los Juegos Olímpicos, Derek. —Me volví a mirarlo, pero él no me respondió. Puse mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Reyna y la guie hasta el Camaro.

Esta vez, abrí todas las puertas que pasamos para ella.

La observe mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto del Camaro, la puerta aún abierta y su mirada tan triste que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté. Ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Tenías razón, solo me gustan los idiotas. —Ella dijo. Me agaché para poder mirarla a la cara. Puse mi mano sobre la de ella y le pedí que me mirara.

—No hay hombre en este mundo que pudiera ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Reyna. —Dije. Ella iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí; —No, de verdad. Vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a encantar y todo, pero nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, tu eres más que increíble.

Ella me miró, tenía las mejillas rosadas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y sólo tengo tres semanas de conocerte. —Añadí, y su sonrisa creció.

—Gracias Leo, no sé habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí. —Ella dijo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí. —Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz con un abrazo, pero estaba fascinado de saber que yo siempre estaría allí para Reyna, sólo porque ella quería que yo estuviera allí.

Eso fue suficiente para mí.

—Hey, vamos a Hardees, —sugerí—, apuesto a que todavía tienes hambre.

—Estoy bien. —Ella dijo separándose de mí—. Podemos ir a casa…

Su estómago protesto y le sonreí satisfecho.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa. —Me levanté, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento.

—Tengo que confesarte que me alegra un poco que todo esto no funcionara. —Dije una vez que estaba detrás del volante, ella me miró, confundida, mientras que encendía el motor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces tu tendrías un novio, y no me gustaría estar solo otra vez. —No la mire, pero casi podía sentirla sonreír.

—No te dejaría solo por un novio, Leo. —Dijo Reyna. Una triste sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Sabes que lo harías, estaría bien de cualquier forma, lo entendería.

—Hey, —me llamo Reyna, le di una mirada rápida—, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti también.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la oí decir eso. Le di una sonrisa brillante y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Yo se que a algunos no les agradará el hecho de que Nico sea hetero en la historia, pero dejenme aclararlo:**_

 _ **Esta historia es una traducción, cuando escribí la historia original aun no sabíamos que Nico era gay, por lo que hice lo que pude con lo que tuve: no quise corregirlo porque en realidad Nico apenas y tiene apariciones en la historia, no llega a tener una pareja, así que mejor lo compensare dándoles un bonito Solangelo en Miracles.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_

 _ **Ary Hyuga**_


	6. La advertencia

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall"_

 **If my heart was a house - Owl City**

* * *

Ours

 **La advertencia**

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

Sentí las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la salida del bolerama, pero sabía que Derek me seguía y no iba a darle el placer de verme llorar.

La ira en mí se hizo cargo de mis sentimientos y mi orgullo me dio la fuerza para enfrentarme a él.

—¿¡Qué!? —Le espeté en voz alta cuando me llamó por tercera vez.

—Reyna, lo siento mucho, —dijo. No respondí, simplemente lo miré con los ojos brillando de furia.

—¡Oh, enserio! —Dije sarcásticamente.

—Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? No creí que esto pudiera suceder. —Respondió. Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero también que estaba feliz de haber besado a su mejor amiga en nuestra cita doble. ¿¡Qué tan estúpido era eso!?

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir en primer lugar!? —Le pregunté, mi voz se elevó. ¿Le estaba haciendo una escena? Tal vez, pero estaba tan enojada, que no me importaba.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga y... —Él respiró hondo y luego me miró a los ojos.

—Nunca pensé que algo entre ella y yo pudiera funcionar. Me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… —Derek se cubrió el rostro con las manos, yo esperé hasta que él continuó—, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad, y luego te conocí y tú eres tan increíble y me gustas...

—¿Así que creíste que yo era la idiota perfecta para engañar? —Completé. Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¡No digas eso! Sabes que no es así. Realmente pensé que podíamos funcionar, quiero decir, realmente estaba feliz de que sugirieras la cita doble —Él confesó—: Nosotros dos juntos, Jennifer y tu amigo... Podría haber sido increíble.

—Podría haber sido, ¡Si tan solo no hubieras besado tu mejor amiga en nuestra cita!

—¡No podía soportarlo! —Alzó la voz—. ¡Ese estúpido Valdez coqueteando con ella! Yo solo…

Sentí mi rostro teñirse de rojo, estaba demasiado enojada y si me provocaba un poco más… no sería bueno para la salud de Derek.

—No te atrevas a llamar a Leo estúpido de nuevo. —Le advertí. Él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, como si tratara de calmarme.

—Lo siento, Reyna, es solo que me puse tan celoso de tu amigo—, confesó. Miré hacia dentro, Leo y Jennifer estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa y parecían estar hablando. No podía dejar de pensar en lo lindos que se veían juntos.

Tal vez Jennifer era el tipo de chica que Leo estaba buscando, pero mi estúpida cita había jodido todo; Ahora me sentía incluso más deprimida.

—¿Puedes perdonarme? —Preguntó Derek. Tome una respiración profunda.

—Está bien, supongo. —Suspiré y comencé a caminar dentro de nuevo.

—¿Estás listo? —Le pregunté a Leo cuando llegamos a la mesa. Leo me miró; su expresión confusa fue reemplazada con una sonrisa triste cuando me vio.

—Claro, vámonos. —Él dijo, poniéndose de pie. —Encantado de conocerte, Jennifer.

Ella le dio una bonita sonrisa. Me sentí culpable de nuevo; Pude ver con claridad que a Leo le gustaba.

—Buena suerte con los Juegos Olímpicos, Derek. —Leo dijo, mire a Derek, él tenía la vista clavada en la mesa. Él muy imbécil…

Leo pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guio a su coche.

Me senté en el asiento del pasajero de su Camaro. Pude sentir sus ojos en mí, pero evité su mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —Él me preguntó. No estaba enfadado; ni siquiera triste, él sólo se veía preocupado, él estaba preocupado por mí. No pude ocultar la sonrisa en mis labios.

—Tenías razón, solo me gustan los idiotas. —Yo le respondí. Se agachó, ahora estaba cara a cara conmigo; tomó mis manos y me miró.

—No hay hombre en este mundo que pudiera ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Reyna. —Él dijo. Yo iba a protestar, pero él me interrumpió. —No, de verdad. Vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a encantar y todo, pero nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, tu eres más que increíble.

Sentí que mi corazón se derretía dentro de mí. Lo miré a los ojos; el realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Y sólo tengo tres semanas de conocerte. —Añadió y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Gracias Leo, no sé habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí.

Me miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y dijo; — Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi corazón se apretó con emoción. ¿Qué no acababa de enojarme? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo; todo el mundo se detuvo cuando él dijo eso. Leo era la única persona en el mundo que siempre estaría conmigo. Yo ya sabía eso, pero escucharlo decirlo solo lo hizo... real.

No me contuve y lo envolví en un abrazo.

—Hey, vamos a Hardees, —Leo dijo después de un momento—, apuesto a que todavía tienes hambre.

—Estoy bien. —Respondí, rompiendo nuestro abrazo—. Podemos ir a casa… —pero mi estómago hizo un sonido de protesta y él me sonrió.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa. —Se puso de pie, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor.

—Tengo que confesarte que me alegra un poco que todo esto no funcionara. —Leo dijo, una vez que estuvo detrás del volante, lo miré, confundida.

—¿Por qué? —El motor rugió al encenderse.

—Porque entonces tu tendrías un novio, y no me gustaría estar solo otra vez. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

—No te dejaría solo por un novio, Leo. —Yo prometí. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

—Sabes que lo harías, estaría bien de cualquier forma, lo entendería. —Negué con la cabeza. De verdad, ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan tonto!?

—Hey, —alejo su vista de la carretera solo lo suficiente como para darme una mirada rápida—, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti también. —Dije y lo dije en serio, no importaba qué, yo estaría allí para Leo, siempre, siempre.

La sonrisa de Leo cambio, se volvió grande y sincera, una de esas sonrisas que podrían hacerte desmayar.

El buen humor de Leo duró todo el viaje de vuelta al centro. Encendió la radio y fingió cantar algunas de las canciones de la radio. Cuando él no se sabía una canción, cantaba algo como —ta ta ta ta ra tarata—. Fue muy divertido, de hecho, el verlo balbucear las canciones.

Unos veinte minutos después, llegamos al Hardees del centro. Mantuvo las puertas abiertas para mí y nos sentamos en una mesa en el fondo del restaurante.

El sol caía afuera, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, así que había un montón de gente tomando una caminata. Me alegré de haber tomado una mesa junto a la ventana.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Leo me preguntó.

—Solo pensaba en que, creo que comienza a gustarme el verano. —Dije, y él se rió. Apoyó la espalda en la silla y me miró con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos.

—Sólo necesitabas un poco de diversión Valdez en tu vida. —Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no intente ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho lo de Jennifer. —Dije. Leo asintió con seriedad.

—Yo también, la pobre chica va a estar atascada con un idiota. —Él dijo, y yo reí por lo bajo.

—Quiero decir, que lamento que no funcionara para ustedes. —Levantó una ceja.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí.

—¿No notaste lo mucho que se parecía a Thalia? —Preguntó. Pensé en ello, fiscalmente eran muy diferentes, aunque ambas tenían esa mirada punk. ¿A Leo le gustaban las chicas malas?

—No mucho. —Le respondí, él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo sientas, ella estaba muy bien y todo, pero realmente no me gustaba. —Respondió. No pude decir nada más porque la camarera llegó a tomar nuestra orden.

Una vez que estuvimos solos de nuevo, Leo comenzó a hablar sobre la noche anterior, me conto cada detalle del partido que tuvo con sus amigos.

—Desearía que pudieras verme jugar. —Él dijo, yo le sonreí.

—Voy a ir a todos sus juegos. —Prometí y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza.

—¿Irías? Porque eso sería simplemente increíble.

—¡Claro! —Le dije—: tengo que hacerlo. Soy la presidenta del club de fans " _Team Leo_ ". —Añadí casualmente, y él se rió.

—Eso es genial.

—Así que, ¿Cuándo comenzarán las prácticas?

—La próxima semana. —Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—, también seria genial si fueras.

—¿Al entrenamiento? ¿De verdad crees que quiero al entrenador Hedge amenazándome por distraerte? —Le pregunté, y él se rió entre dientes. Me sorprendí a mí misma al pensar en lo mucho que me estaba acostumbrado a esa bonita sonrisa.

—Todas las chicas van a las prácticas. —Admitió en un tono más bajo—, solo pensé que podría ser lindo.

Lo miré, había un poco más de esperanza en sus ojos. Él realmente quería que yo fuera con sus amigas, era una lástima ya que Piper me odiaba, y probablemente Annabeth también.

Hice una mueca. —No sé Leo, no estoy tan segura de que tan buena idea sería. — Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —Eso me dolió aún más. Miré por la ventana de nuevo.

—¿A qué universidad quieres ir? —Me preguntó de repente, me alegró, sin embargo, el que cambiara de tema; la última conversación me había puesto algo incómoda.

—Yo ya estoy trabajando en mi solicitud para Harvard. —Le respondí con orgullo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, —Wow, ¡Harvard! Eso es algo grande. —Sonreí, tratando -sin éxito- de lucir modesta.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Pregunté.

—Quiero ir a Stanford. —Dijo con orgullo—, espero poder obtener una beca con el equipo de fútbol.

—Probablemente ya están apostando por ti. —Dije.

—¡Y ni siquiera me has visto jugar! —Él respondió.

Sin pensar, solté; —¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho? —En el momento en que lo dije, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Lo has hecho? —Sonreí tímidamente.

—Una o dos veces. —Mentí. En realidad, yo había visto toda la temporada anterior porque… bueno, la verdad es que me encanta el fútbol. Esa fue la mayor razón por la que Percy y Jasón me gustaron en el primer lugar.

—¿En serio? —Él preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba mintiendo?

—Bueno, tal vez un par de veces más. —Concedí, y se rió.

—Así que, ¿realmente crees que soy bueno?

—¿Bueno? —Le pregunté con incredulidad, —eres mucho mejor que bueno.

Se rió con más fuerza. Yo estaba esperando que comentara algo como " _Sí, soy increíble_ " como siempre lo hacía, pero él sólo desvió su mirada a través de la ventana para mirar afuera.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le pregunté curiosa.

Leo volvió su vista haca mí—, Beckendorf va a Penn State.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Penn State es una gran universidad.

—Ayer encontré una carta de Princeton. —Leo susurró y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pregunté. El me miro; su semblante serio, uno de los pocos momentos en los que no estaba bromeando.

—Le ofrecieron una beca si jugaba para ellos.

—¿Y aun así ira a Penn State? —Me sentía atónita.

—Silena va a Penn State. —Él dijo, y yo asentí comprendiendo la situación, aun así, Leo se quedó pensativo.

—¿Estás molesto por eso? —Le pregunté y él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, yo sólo... no puedo entender como está dejando pasar una oportunidad así. —Él dijo, y me reí en voz baja.

—Eso es porque no estás enamorado, Leo. —Expliqué—. Él va a Penn State porque Silena estará allí.

Leo me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de hablar en latín o algo así; Parecía querer protestar, pero fue interrumpido por la camarera que traía nuestra comida.

Comimos en un silencio inusual, pero yo estaba bien con eso. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y Leo parecía estar de la misma manera.

En algún momento, mientras yo disfrutaba de mi hamburguesa de pollo, Leo comenzó a golpear su pie con el suelo, y luego tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa y finalmente comenzó a pasar su mano por su cabello, incómodo.

—...Uh, ¿estás bien? —Le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Él se estremeció ligeramente, como si lo hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No te creo. —Se rió resignadamente.

—Bien, yo sólo... quiero ir al baño. —No pude evitar reírme más fuerte de lo que probablemente debí.

—¡Ve! —Le dije, me dio una tímida sonrisa.

—No quiero dejarte sola. —Él dijo—: La última vez que lo hice… —Puse los ojos en blanco una vez más.

—Estas exagerando Leo, ve, te esperare aquí. —Dije.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Él dijo y corrió al cuarto de baño; Me reí de su comportamiento infantil.

Estaba tomando un sorbo de mi refresco cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí. Mis cejas se levantaron cuando vi a una chica de cabello castaño con ojos de caleidoscopio.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Le pregunté a Piper; ella me dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola Reyna. —Ella dijo—; Sólo estoy aquí para tener una pequeña charla contigo. —Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la forma en que dijo eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno, —ella tomó una de mis papas fritas—, ahora que estás saliendo con Leo… —La interrumpí.

—No estoy saliendo con Leo.

—Como sea, él me pidió que fuera buena contigo. —Al parecer, mis papas fritas eran más interesantes que yo porque Piper estaba cortándolas mientras hablaba, ignorando por completo mi protesta a su declaración anterior.

—No necesito que seas buena conmigo. —Dije, y ella me miró. La irritación se dibujaba claramente en sus ojos.

—Mira Reyna, realmente no me preocupas en absoluto, pero hay algo que tienes que saber. —Ella hizo una pausa dramática y tuve que contenerme de rodar mis ojos—, si le haces daño a Leo, sólo un poco, te juro...

—¡Aquí estas! —Alguien dijo de pronto; ambas nos giramos a ver a la dueña de la voz y la sorpresa me golpeó.

—Justo te estaba buscando, Piper. —Rachel dijo—: Jasón está preguntando por ti.

Piper me dio una mirada de advertencia y se levantó. La vi alejarse; Rachel se sentó en el lugar que Piper ocupaba solo un segundo atrás.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Reyna. —Ella dijo y me sonrió.

Rachel y yo solíamos ir al mismo estudio de ballet, cuando sólo teníamos unos seis años de edad. Entonces me rompí la pierna y no pude volver a clase nunca más.

Mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando empecé a salir con Percy, él me presentó a su mejor amiga que casualmente terminó siendo Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Incluso me confesó que había intentado romperse la pierna también para no tener que ir a la clase de ballet sin mí.

—Lo sé, he oído que vas a otra escuela. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó un trago de refresco de Leo.

—Sí, es gracias a mi padre. —Ella contestó, y me sonrió.

—Lo siento por Piper. —Continuó—; Ella es un poco sobreprotectora con Leo, se siente culpable por el asunto de Thalia. —La miré, con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Piper con Thalia? —Yo pregunté. Rachel lo pensó un poco y luego asintió.

—Leo no te ha dicho, ¿verdad? —Negué con la cabeza—, No debería de contarte, entonces. —Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Supongo. —Ella me dio una sonrisa sincera y se levantó.

—Mejor me voy antes de que Leo regrese, se enojará conmigo si me encuentra aquí. —Esta vez le sonreí.

—Nos vemos entonces. —Yo respondí. Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella me miró de nuevo.

—Reyna, sé que no estás saliendo con Leo y todo... pero ten cuidado con él, ¿está bien?

—¿Cuidado?

—Tú no sabes por lo que él ha pasado. —Ella explicó, estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella levantó un dedo—. Sé que tu historia ha sido difícil también, pero él no es tan fuerte como parece.

Y con eso, Rachel se fue, dejándome con menos de la mitad de una hamburguesa de pollo y un sinnúmero de preguntas sin respuesta.

—¿Qué me perdí? —Leo pregunto al regresar, sonriendo cuando se sentó frente a mí, justo donde Piper y Rachel habían estado hace unos momentos.

—Nada. —Mentí. Esta vez él no pareció darse cuenta de mi mentira. O tal vez sí, pero no quiso presionar.

—Genial, ¿estás lista para irnos? —Preguntó y yo le sonreí.

—Vámonos. —Dije. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la puerta.

En una mesa junto a la salida estaban todos los amigos de Leo, quienes comenzaron a llamarlo.

—¿Puedo…? —Me preguntó, le di una pequeña sonrisa de confirmación, y él me dio las llaves del Camaro.

Caminé sola hacía el auto, tratando de ignorar lo mal que se sentía al estar sola en el coche de Leo.

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Rachel acababa de decir.

 _"Él no es tan fuerte como parece"_

¿Qué podría significar eso?

Yo estaba totalmente segura de que Leo había tenido una relación horrible con Thalia. Era bastante obvio, al menos para mí, debido a la forma en que sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza, o la forma en que su sonrisa desaparecía cada vez que recordaba a Thalia.

Yo no necesitaba saber su historia para saber que Leo había conseguido una muy profunda herida de ella, que no había conseguido sanar.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta más importante de todas. Leo estaba actuando de una manera que yo podía reconocer con claridad. Él ocultaba su dolor detrás de las bromas, al igual que yo lo hice cuando Jasón terminó conmigo, excepto que yo me escondí en la escuela.

 _Pero ¿¡por qué!?_ ¿Qué pudo ser tan doloroso para a Leo que tuvo que esconderse del resto del mundo?

Otro pensamiento me vino a la mente. ¿Y si Leo estaba escondiéndose de mí también? ¿Leo se escondía detrás de sus bromas también cuando estábamos juntos?

¡Oh! Eso fue sin duda mi pensamiento feliz del día...

Yo esperaba realmente que Leo no estuviera fingiendo cuando estábamos juntos, porque yo desde luego no lo hacía.

Leo Valdez había encontrado la forma de derribar todas mis defensas, pero yo estaba bien con eso. Me encantaba la forma en que me sentía alrededor de Leo, porque sólo con él podría ser yo.

"Siempre estaré allí para ti" me había dicho y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Realmente quería estar con él; Quería a Leo a mi lado para siempre, derritiendo mis defensas, dándome libertad...

Escuche como se abría la puerta y salte por la sorpresa de ser sacada de mis propios pensamientos; vi a Leo entrar al coche, sonriendo enormemente mientras me tendía un helado de vainilla.

—¿Y esto por qué? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa de sorpresa en mi cara.

—No sé, pensé que te gustaría. —Leo dijo haciéndome sonreír aún más.

—Gracias.

—No voy a llevarte a casa todavía. —Dijo después de un momento; Levanté una ceja.

—Tengo que estar en casa antes de las nueve. —Él sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Le pregunté después de probar mi delicioso helado. Él sonrió.

—Ya verás. —Tal vez no lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo, pero sabía lo suficiente de Leo como para saber que no iba a decirme a donde me llevaba, así que me comí mi helado en silencio.

Unos diez minutos después, Leo estaciono en Cupola Park. Aparcó la cajuela de su Camaro de frente al lago, así que podíamos sentarnos allí y ver la puesta de sol, una gran idea si me preguntan.

Salimos del coche y me senté sobre la cajuela, Leo estaba de pie junto a mí. Vimos cómo el atardecer pintaba el lago de naranja, había algunas familias cerca de nosotros y las risas de los niños era la banda sonora perfecta para ese momento. Miré a Leo y lo encontré mirándome.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, él se rió.

—Te veías como una niña pequeña comiendo ese helado. — Él dijo, una sonrisa triste cruzó mi cara.

—Bueno, tengo que actuar como una niña en algún momento de mi vida. —Susurré, con la esperanza de Leo no me escuchara, pero lo hizo.

—Para eso se supone que sirve la infancia, Reyna. —Él dijo y yo le di una sonrisa forzada. Bajé la mirada a mis dedos, y los recuerdos se apoderaron de mí.

 _Yo estaba en la corte. El monstruo de todas mis pesadillas estaba en el estrado; su horrible rostro tenía una sonrisa desafiante. Mamá pensó que yo no oí cuando ella lo decía, pero sabía iba a ser declarado inocente porque yo no quería hablar delante de la corte._

 _Él se estaba riendo de mí, él me estaba tomando el pelo, y su mirada lo decía todo, **"Volveré por ti"**_

Sentí los brazos de Leo a mi alrededor, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Lo abracé con fuerza, y él empezó a acariciar mi espalda. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y llorando.

—Lo siento, Reyna. —Leo dijo, todavía acariciando mi espalda—, ¿He dicho algo malo?

Me separé de él y lo miré a la cara; su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza; intenté componer una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No es tu culpa Leo, es sólo… —Me quedé en silencio. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Qué diría cuando descubriera mi pasado? Jasón salió corriendo, ¿Leo haría lo mismo?

—No tienes que explicarme nada. —Él dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente—. Nota mental; no hablar sobre la infancia... Lo tengo. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Leo.

—Lo siento mucho, Reyna. —Dijo de nuevo, y yo negué con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa.

—Sí, —dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Te traigo a este lugar bonito y termino arruinándolo todo. —Me reí en voz baja.

—No seas tonto, no has jodido nada. —Me miró, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y culpa, lo que hizo que mis recuerdos se desvanecieran.

El pasado era el pasado, y este momento perfecto era mi presente; estar ahí, con mi mejor amigo, junto al lago, viendo la puesta de sol... _¿Quién necesita el amor, de todos modos?_

—Leo, —le dije. Mantuvo sus ojos en mí, sin decir nada y esperando a que continuara.

—¿Tu... confías en mí? —Le pregunté; sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Él preguntó: —Ósea, te confiaría mi vida en un segundo si eso es lo que quieres saber. —Le sonreí.

—Es bueno oírte decir eso. —Dije, y Leo negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que alguna vez me has hecho. —Él dijo burlonamente. Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y él sonrió, desviando la vista hacia el lago.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si yo confío en ti? —Le pregunté y él se rió, su mirada todavía en la puesta del sol.

—No hay necesidad, —él respondió—: probablemente me habrías atacado cuando te dije que no iba a llevarte a casa si no confiaras en mí. —Me eché a reír con su respuesta, porque era cierto.

Y con eso, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Leo, viendo la puesta de sol sobre el lago y disfrutando de la paz de aquel lugar.

Desee que aquel momento durara para siempre.


	7. Un día en casa

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"_ _My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came_ _"_

 **Glad you came - The wanted**

* * *

Ours

 **Un día en casa**

 _By: Ary Escobar_

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

—Por favor, Reyna. —Le pedí de nuevo, ella respiró hondo.

—Leo, realmente creo que no es una buena idea. —Ella insistió.

—¡Vamos! Jasón está fuera de la ciudad y Percy estará con Grover buscando un regalo para Enebro. —Traté de convencerla por enésima vez. Reyna suspiró.

—¿Quién va a estar ahí, entonces?

—Frank, Nico, Charlie y Silena.

Yo estaba organizando una de mis famosas "tardes de gamers"

Eran famosas, ¡porque eran increíbles! Toda una tarde jugando GTA, Halo, Call of Duty, Need for Speed… ¡Incluso algo de Super Smash!

Esta vez yo realmente quería que Reyna viniera porque... bueno ella era la única chica que conocía que podía patearme el culo en el Call of Duty; triste, pero cierto.

—¿Qué va a decir Hazel cuando descubra que su novio pasó toda la tarde conmigo?

—Ella dirá que eres una chica con suerte. ¡Vamos Reyna! —Dije y ella suspiró de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, pasa por mí a las cinco. —Yo reí.

—¡Oh, no! Iré por ti a la una, porque mi mamá quiere que comas con nosotros. —Añadí y Reyna jadeo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ella prácticamente gritó en el teléfono, haciéndome reír.

—Apúrate, —le dije—: ya son 12:50.

—Mierda, —maldijo, y luego colgó. Me eché a reír.

—¿Va a venir? —Me di la vuelta y vi a Nissa apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sí. —Contesté; una sonrisa engreída apareció en su rostro.

—Ella no puede ser más bonita que Silena. —Y con eso se fue y regresó a su habitación, sacudí la cabeza.

Tomé un baño rápido, muy emocionado por la tarde que me esperaba; Me vestí con una camisa negra, vaqueros viejos y mis converses. Me sequé el pelo y decidí usar una gorra negra.

Sonreí para mí mismo en el espejo; Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un gran día.

Estaba de muy buen humor cuando entré en la cocina, donde Beckendorf estaba ayudando a mi mamá lavando los platos.

—¿Reyna vendrá? —Mi mamá me preguntó cuándo me vio.

—Sí. —Le respondí, sentándome en uno de los bancos de la barra para desayuno que estaba en el medio de la cocina.

—Hice pollo frito, ensalada de patatas y macarrones con queso, —ella dijo mirando sus platos, y luego se volvió a mirarme— ¿Crees que le gustará?

Yo le sonreí.

—Le encantaran, mamá. —Mi madre sonrió; miré el reloj junto a la nevera, me di cuenta de que ya era hora de que pasará por Reyna.

—Voy a ir a recogerla. —Me puse de pie y Charlie miró el reloj también.

—Vamos amiguito. —Dijo, dejando los platos que estaba lavando—, tenemos que ir a recoger a nuestras mujeres.

Casi me atraganté por la sonrisa soñadora que había en el rostro de mi madre cuando salimos de la cocina.

—No deberías decir eso delante de mamá, no quiero que se haga ilusiones. —Dije, él se rió, pero no respondió.

Se metió en su jeep wrangler 1998 y comenzó a conducir hacia la playa, ya que la casa de Silena era una casa de lujo cerca de Rehoboth Beach.

Yo fui a mi viejo Camaro y conduje en la dirección opuesta, hice mi camino a carretera 324, a la casa de Reyna. No me tomó más de cinco minutos llegar allí.

Aparqué en la esquina de Fairway Ave y esperé a que ella llegara. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba allí cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vi el nombre de Percy en la pantalla.

—Hey.

—¡Que hay, Leo! —Él respondió, completamente feliz.

—¿Cómo les va con el regalo de Enebro? —Percy hizo un sonido raro y luego respondió.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que nunca encontraremos un regalo. —Me reí—, de todas formas, voy a dejar Grover para ir a la tarde de gamers, —pude escuchar a Grover reprocharle.

—¡Oh, qué gran amigo que tengo! —Grover dijo sarcásticamente.

—Amigo, tomar una maldita caja de chocolates y salgamos de aquí. —Percy le respondió.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Eso es lo que le darías a Annabeth!? —Replicó Grover yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Yo le daría un videojuego de construcción y sé que sería feliz para siempre.

—Hola chicos, estoy un poco ocupado ahora. —Les recordé y la atención de Percy regresó a mí.

—Oh, por supuesto, así que nos vemos a las cinco en tu casa. —Él dijo.

—Uh, no sé si eso es una buena idea Percy.

—¿Por qué?

—He invitado a Reyna. —Justo en el momento en que lo dije, Reyna salió de su casa.

Llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón corto de mezclilla y un par de converses... ella me recordó a Jennifer y luego a Thalia, pero luego miró el Camaro; sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa creció.

La sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto...

No, ella era aún más hermosa que Thalia y Jennifer juntas.

Por favor, tengan en cuenta que yo jamás reconocería eso en voz alta.

—Oh, eso es genial, es la única oportunidad para que ella vaya sin Jasón. —Percy dijo y yo fruncí las cejas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Seré increíble con ella, —dijo—, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego. —Y colgó.

Reyna abrió la puerta del pasajero al momento que termino la llamada. Se metió en el coche y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que la había visto con el cabello sin trenzar, y se veía preciosa.

—Hola, —ella me saludó.

—Hola. —Le respondí: —Llevas el pelo suelto. —Ella sonrió.

—Sí, y tú estás usando una gorra, —Reyna señaló y le sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a conducir de vuelta a casa.

Aparqué mi coche en la entrada de la casa; el Jeep de Charlie no estaba allí todavía. Miré a Reyna y ella me sonrió.

—Uh... quizás debería advertirte sobre mi hermana, —le dije, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Advertirme? ¿Por qué?

—Ella está un poco obsesionada con las cosas de chicas, y yo sé que tú no eres muy femenina y eso… —La miré. Tenía las cejas levantadas.

—Lo siento, —ella comenzó, su voz sonaba ofendida—, ¿estás insinuando que me comporto como chico? —Ella pregunto. De repente, me sentí horrorizado y avergonzado.

—No es eso, es sólo que... no eres como Silena y… —Yo no sabía qué más decir, ella tenía una ceja levantada y parecía que estaba desafiándome a decir algo más.

Una vez más; me sentí horrorizado.

—Bueno, —ella dijo—, vamos a ver qué pasa. —Reyna se bajó del coche y yo hice lo mismo, abrí la puerta para ella y una vez dentro grité;

—¡Estamos en casa!

Inmediatamente, escuché pasos en el segundo piso y apenas unos segundos después vi a mi hermana bajando por las escaleras.

—¿Ella es Reyna? —Nissa preguntó, de pie en los últimos escalones. Llevaba una blusa de color rosa que decía 'París' con letras de color gris, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un par de sandalias de color rosa, su cabello caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos estaban pegados en Reyna.

—¡Tú debes ser Nissa! —Reyna dijo alegremente—, eres preciosa, me alegra que no te parezcas a tu hermano.

—¡Oye! —Protesté, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, mi madre salió de la cocina.

—¡Oh, Reyna! —Ella dijo, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Señora Beckendorf? —Preguntó Reyna, tímidamente.

—Oh, no, —mi madre respondió mientras sonreía—, por favor, llámame Esperanza. —Reyna le sonrió.

—¡Dioses Leo! Ella es aún más hermosa de lo que nos dijiste. —Sentí que mi cara se ruborizaba cuando Reyna me miró, por suerte ella habló, desviando la atención lejos de mí.

—Leo me dijo que todavía está cocinando. —Ella mintió, yo no había dicho nada—, ¿Le gustaría que le ayudara? —los ojos de mi mamá brillaban de emoción.

—Eso sería genial, estoy preparando pollo frito, espero que te guste.

—Oh, me encanta el pollo frito. —Reyna respondió, después de que mi mamá la guiará a la cocina, tomé una respiración profunda. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Reyna?

Miré a mi lado para ver Nissa frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Que va mal? —Le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Ella es muy hermosa. —Ella dijo, casi sonando enojada, y luego me miró—. Ella es casi tan hermosa como Silena ¿Cómo se supone que decidida como quién quiero ser? —Me reí y la abracé.

—Olvídate eso, sólo se tu misma. —Ella trató de apartarme, pero, vamos, soy más fuerte que una niña de diez años, por lo que no funcionó. —Además, ya eres hermosa. —Esta vez la deje ir.

—Si tú lo dices. —Nissa murmuró con rabia, caminando hacía la cocina, me reí y la seguí.

—Siempre he querido aprender a cocinar pescado, —Reyna le estaba diciendo a mi mamá—, es mi comida favorita.

—Bueno, pues puedes venir cualquier día que gustes, yo estaré encantada de enseñarte. —Mi mamá se ofreció, los ojos Reyna se abrieron de sorpresa y felicidad.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Simplemente dile a Leo que te traiga. —Ambas me miraron y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Así que Reyna... —Nissa comenzó, tomando asiento junto a mí en la barra de desayuno—, ¿Qué haces normalmente?

Vi a mi madre tratar de reprimir una sonrisa, pero Reyna miro a Nissa con interés, como si estuviera hablando con un miembro del Congreso o algo así.

—Bueno, por lo general estoy estudiando, estoy tratando de entrar a una universidad muy difícil.

—¿Tu no vas a fiestas? —Nissa parecía sorprendida.

—Las fiestas no son lo mío. —Reyna le confesó, me pregunté si ella había estado pensando en la fiesta en la playa cuando dijo eso.

—Pero te gusta ir de compras, ¿no? —Nissa estaba levantando una ceja y Reyna sonrió.

—¿Hay alguna mujer a la que no le guste? —Mi madre se echó a reír: —Sí, me gusta ir de compras, especialmente con mi hermana. Ella solía trabajar en un spa y es realmente buena con la moda y ese tipo de cosas.

Eso impresionó Nissa.

—Y tú, ¿trabajaste en el spa también? —Reyna se rió tímidamente antes de responder.

—Sí, no tanto como Hyllia, pero lo hice por un tiempo. —La sonrisa de Nissa creció.

—¡Así que sabes de belleza! ¿Puedes darme algunos consejos? —Ella no esperó a que Reyna le respondiera; simplemente la arrastro fuera de la cocina hasta su habitación. Mi mamá se rió de la escena, aun cocinando algo... probablemente los macarrones.

—Ella es maravillosa, Leo. —Ella comentó, asentí.

—Sí ... Lo es.

—¿Y ella es la chica con la que no puedes salir? —Juro que vi la sombra de una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de mi mamá.

—Sí mamá, es ella.

—Eso es una pena... ella parece que encajaría en la familia. —Respiré hondo, frustrado.

—Ni siquiera empieces con eso mamá, ya te dije que...

—Tranquilo Leo, —Mi mamá me interrumpió—, sólo estoy diciendo.

La sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció, ella se estaba burlando de mí.

—No puedo entender por qué haces tanto drama si ella es sólo una amiga. —Ella dijo, puse los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero que la asusten, —le respondí—: mi encanto no siempre puede compensar a mi loca familia. —Mi madre se echó a reír.

—Claro cariño, —se volvió a mirarme—, pero no hay necesidad de bromear conmigo, sé que tienes miedo de perderla. —Mis cejas se juntaron.

—¿Cómo puedo perderla si no somos nada? —Mi madre levantó una ceja.

—Tienes su amistad, ¿no es eso suficiente? —Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban; por primera vez, mi mamá no estaba hablando de nosotros como una pareja, pero yo sí.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ahora ve a rescatarla de tu hermana, dile a Nissa que quiero que me ayude aquí. Comeremos cuando Charlie y Silena lleguen. —Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la habitación de Nissa. Pude escucharlas charlar acerca de productos de belleza cuando llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras.

Llegué a la habitación de Nissa y me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

—Y eso es todo, ahora tienes una bonita trenza. —Reyna dijo, atando la trenza que ella acababa de hacer para mi hermana—, puedes poner unas flores en ella y se verá aún más bonita.

—¡Es una gran idea! —Nissa parecía tan emocionada que no pude ocultar mi sonrisa—. ¡Voy a mostrársela a mamá! —Se puso de pie y corrió por las escaleras hacia la cocina, ignorándome cuando pasó a mi lado. La vi bajar y Reyna se acercó a mí.

—Ella es muy dulce—, ella dijo, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo es. —Le respondí, todavía mirando hacia la escalera. Reyna se echó a reír.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que verte enamorado sería gracioso? —La miré, confundido.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene?

—Creo que estás enamorado de tu hermana pequeña. —Sonreí.

—¡Es imposible no amarla! —Ella me dio una sonrisa dulce y luego miró hacia el pasillo.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu habitación? —Señalé la puerta de madera frente a la habitación de Nissa, y Reyna entró.

La seguí hacia la habitación cuando abrió la puerta y di una mirada rápida alrededor; mentalmente le agradecí a mi madre por haber levantado la ropa sucia que había por toda la habitación esta mañana. Además de eso, mi cuarto estaba considerablemente limpio.

En la pared del fondo estaba mi closet; un guardarropa blanco sin puertas (no me gustaban las puertas así que " _accidentalmente_ " las rompí) cubría casi toda la pared. Estaba lleno de mis viejos proyectos, especialmente los de las ultimas ferias de ciencia; como el sistema solar que Beckendorf me ayudo a construir para el tercer grado, quedo increíble porque los planetas se movían y todo. Había también un pequeño Wall-e con el que Charlie y yo habíamos concursado en el "Día de la familia de los ingenieros" de la empresa de papá y… bueno, había bastantes proyectos.

En menor cantidad, había también ropa y algunos zapatos.

La pared derecha estaba cubierta de posters, casi todos ellos de videojuegos y algunas bandas; había algunas fotografías decorando la pared (Piper me había obligado a pegarlas ahí) de Piper y yo cuando éramos pequeños; algunas de mis nuevos amigos, algunas de mi familia. Mis favoritas eran una de mi familia el día que Nissa nació y la otra era una foto del equipo al inicio de la temporada pasada. Mi cama estaba junto a esa pared, cubierta por un par de sabanas grises que yo adoraba.

Frente a mi cama estaba uno de mis dos escritorios; mi favorito de hecho. Era una negra mesa de dibujo, con una lámpara roja en la esquina derecha y un contenedor para lápices en la izquierda. Era el lugar perfecto para hacer mis diseños y amaba pasar mi tiempo libre ahí, dibujando o haciendo planes.

En la pared de la izquierda había otro escritorio; en este descansaba mi laptop y un montón de cosas que prefería no mover porque… bueno, si lo hacía, probablemente las pediría. Ese escritorio blanco estaba cubierto con proyectos incompletos, películas, cargadores, papeles, algunos cuadernos de la escuela y muchas otras cosas.

—Por ser la habitación de un chico... —dijo Reyna después de examinar toda mi habitación—, no esta tan mal.

—Me pregunto cómo se ve tu habitación.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Como la de cualquier otra chica, —ella respondió, y se recostó en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos—. Wow, la cama es muy cómoda.

Ella tenía razón, era bastante increíble. Se acostó por completo, tomando mi almohada y descansando boca abajo.

Vi su espalda subir y bajar al ritmo su respiración, su cabello caía a los lados de su cabeza, dejando descubierta la parte trasera de su cuello, seguí la línea de su blusa blanca a través de su espalda hasta esa bonita curva que se hacía en su cintura y se levantaba en sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla, haciendo que fuera difícil tomar el control de mis propios pensamientos... me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en lo increíblemente sexy que Reyna se veía justo ahí, descansando inocentemente sobre mi cama.

Escuche el jeep de Beckendorf estacionarse y ese sonido -afortunadamente- alejó mis pensamientos de la cintura de Reyna.

—Hay que bajar, —le dije—: Silena querrá conocerte.

Reyna simplemente gimió. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que gemir? Sentí mi cara teñirse de rojo.

—No quiero levantarme, esta cama es demasiado cómoda...

—Uh, Reyna, vamos. —Insistí, y ella exhaló. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Desde ese momento, no he vuelto a ver a mi cama en la misma forma.

Beckendorf estaba cerrando la puerta principal cuando bajamos por las escaleras.

Silena miró a Reyna y le sonrió. —Tu debes ser Reyna. —Ella dijo, con su clásica sonrisa encantadora, Reyna le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

—Reyna Avila-Ramirez, —Reyna respondió, estrechando la mano de Silena.

—Silena Beauregard, he oído hablar mucho de ti Reyna. —Ella dijo. Reyna me dio una rápida mirada y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Silena, sonriendo.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

Silena rió y dio pie a otra presentación, —Oh, y él es Charlie.

Beckendorf le tendió una mano a Reyna y ella la estrechó, —Charles Beckendorf, soy el hermano de este pequeño insecto.

Reyna se rió y respondió; —Encantada de conocerte.

—Así que Reyna, ¿ya conoces a la señora Esperaza? —Silena tomó la mano de Reyna y comenzó a arrastrarla a la cocina, hablando como si hubieran sido amigas durante toda su vida.

Beckendorf rió cuando desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi frente a la puerta principal.

—Buen trabajo de Leo, creo que es mucho más linda que tu última conquista. —Él dijo y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Oh, rayos Charlie —dije, haciendo una pésima imitación de Silena, —¡eres tan divertido! —Beckendorf rió aún más y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, lo seguí.

Cuando llegamos dentro vimos a las chicas riendo por algo.

Charlie se sentó frente a la barra de desayuno mientras yo me quede junto a la puerta, recargado en la pared.

Miré a Reyna, había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero conocía esa mirada en sus ojos. Ella estaba totalmente concentrada, prestando absoluta atención a las explicaciones de mi madre, grabando en su mente cada movimiento mientras terminaba los macarrones. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía de tenerla allí.

Ella me miró y me regalo una sonrisa; de nuevo esa linda sonrisa. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreírle de regreso.

La cena resultó bastante bien, de hecho. Fue divertido que mi madre insistiera en contarle a las chicas sobre nuestra la infancia, intentado avergonzarnos. Me tensé un poco cuando mamá empezó a hablar de mi niñez, por la reacción de Reyna, pero ella no tuvo problema con ello; lo que fuera que le había molestado el otro día, no le molesto en la cena.

Después de comer, mamá llevo a Nissa a su clase de natación, por lo que nos quedamos solos con Silena y Charlie.

Yo no quería volver a mi habitación por los pensamientos que Reyna había provocado antes, ella no quería ver " _La nueva Cenicienta_ " con Charlie y Silena así que la llevé a mi parte favorita de la casa.

Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron con sorpresa cuando entramos en el garaje.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ella pregunto.

—Nuestro garaje. —Yo le respondí como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Pero la verdad era que el garaje se parecía más a un taller mecánico.

Había algunas pequeñas grúas con motores que colgaban de ellos. Una mesa muy grande estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad con herramientas, aviones y pequeñas piezas de maquinarias.

El paraíso para cualquier ingeniero mecánico...

—Wow, ¿sabes usar todas estas cosas? —Reyna me preguntó, señalando a una de las grúas.

—Sí. —Respondí. Ella me miró, con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo más que no pude reconocer. Por primera vez sentí que había impresionado Reyna.

—Así que, señorita Avila-Ramirez, mi pequeña aprendiz, ¿alguna vez haz considerado obtener tu propio coche y dejar de usarme como tu chofer? —Bromeé, vi que ella iba a responder algo, por lo que añadí—: No es que me quejé. —Ella se rió en voz baja.

—Sí, en realidad mi mamá está buscando un coche para mí. —Ella dijo y yo asentí.

—Bueno, ninguno de mis amigos, especialmente las mujeres, puede conducir si no saben, al menos, lo que es el alternador. —Dije. Ella levantó una ceja.

—Así que, ¿Tendré que aprobar el examen de conducir y además tu examen de mecánica? —Ella pregunto. Sabía que ella se estaba burlando de mí, pero yo le seguí la corriente.

—¡Exactamente!

El tiempo voló mientras Reyna y yo estuvimos en el garaje. Le enseñé lo básico sobre los motores de automóviles, los nombres de las piezas, funciones y cómo saber si no estaban funcionando correctamente.

Reyna fue una muy buena oyente y aprendió muy rápido. Ella estaba tan interesada en nuestra "clase" que incluso pareció molestarse cuando Charlie entró al garaje para decirnos que Frank y Nico habían llegado.

Después de veinticinco minutos de GTA, Nico se rindió y tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que Reyna simplemente le pateó el culo con un Porsche 911.

Reyna y Silena terminaron siendo una máquina asesina en el Call of Duty, y como siempre, Charlie y yo destruimos a todos en el Super Smash Bros.

A la mitad de un partido entre Brasil y Argentina en el PES 2012, Percy y Grover llegaron.

Okay, voy a admitir que estaba un poco nervioso por la reacción de Reyna en ese momento. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba que empezara a gritarle algo a Percy o que simplemente se pusiera toda seria y me pidiera que la llevara de vuelta a casa o algo así...

Pero estaba tan ocupada con Beckendorf mientras él le enseñaba a jugar que ni siquiera noto cuando Percy llegó.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella sólo me miró mientras levantaba una ceja. Me encogí de hombros y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Jugamos cada juego que teníamos. Cuando mi mamá regresó, nos trajo patatas fritas y palomitas de maíz.

Nico cometió el error de decir que "las niñas no estaban hechas para jugar videojuegos" y Silena y Reyna pasaron el resto de la tarde haciéndolo tragarse sus palabras. Para ser justos, Charlie y yo les ayudamos un poco con eso.

Eran cerca de las ocho treinta cuando el celular de Reyna comenzó a sonar. Dejó su control a un lado y salió a contestar, mientras nosotros seguimos jugando Halo.

Unos minutos más tarde, me di cuenta de que Reyna todavía no había regresado y que Percy había desaparecido de repente.

Sin pensarlo, solté mi control y fui afuera, a donde Reyna había ido a contestar su teléfono.

La encontré frente a Percy; ambos estaban riendo, pero mantenían la distancia entre los dos. Percy me sonrió cuando me vio llegar.

—Hola amigo, ven aquí. —Él dijo. Le di una mirada inquisitiva a Reyna, pero ella sonrió alentadoramente.

—Sólo estaba disculpándome con Reyna por... —Él la miró y se encogió de hombros—, bueno, por todo.

Reyna le dio una sonrisa sincera y me di cuenta con felicidad que era completamente amistosa. Reyna ya no tenía más sentimientos por Percy.

—Claro, bueno... iré adentro entonces. —Yo dije, a punto de regresar, pero Percy me detuvo.

—No, está bien. Ya he terminado aquí. —Él dijo, me dio una sonrisa amistosa y caminó hacía la casa. Miré a Reyna; ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, tratando de no sonreír.

—¿Que está pasando? —Le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, chico de las reparaciones, —ella dijo—: yo sólo estoy...feliz.

Me acerqué a ella y ella me abrazó. Se sintió tan natural... tan correcto.

—Gracias por invitarme. —Reyna dijo un momento después. Me reí en voz baja.

—Gracias por patearle el culo a Nico, —le respondí y ahora ella se rió—. Desde ahora Silena y tu serán nuestras invitadas especiales. —Dije y su sonrisa creció.

—Mi mamá llamó, —ella continuó diciendo—, se está haciendo tarde, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Bien, pero ven a despedirte de mi madre, o ella me va a matar. —Ella rió de nuevo.

Regresamos a la sala, Reyna se despidió de los chicos y Silena decidió que era hora de irse también.

Las acompañe mientras iban al garaje a decirle a mi madre que se iban, y mi mamá las invitó a las dos a volver al día siguiente. Silena acepto, pero Reyna dijo que su madre iba a pasar un día en casa por lo que no podría venir. Mi madre parecía decepcionada por lo que Reyna prometió volver otro día.

Abrí la puerta del Camaro para Reyna y luego tomé mi propio asiento, para arrancar el motor y llevarla de vuelta a casa. Ella sonrió durante todo el camino.

—¿La pasaste bien? —Le pregunté una vez que estábamos en la esquina de la Carretera 324 y Fairway Ave.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de responderme; —Una de las mejores tardes de mí vida. Gracias por invitarme.

Me sentía tan contento, tan feliz de que hubiera disfrutado del día en mi casa. Sinceramente, no podía esperar para pasar otro día increíble tarde como aquella, con ella otra vez.

—Me alegra que vinieras. —Yo respondí.

—¿Te importaría si tomo algunas clases de cocina con tu mamá? —Ella me preguntó con timidez, yo fingí ofenderme.

—¿¡Así que sólo quieres volver por mi mamá y no por mí!?— Le pregunté y ella se rió.

—Por supuesto que no me importa, Reyna —respondí honestamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Estaría encantado de tenerte en mi casa todo el verano, si así lo quieres.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió ante mi respuesta. Luego se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla. Sentí mi cara tornarse de un rojo intenso y mi corazón latir desbocado.

—Gracias, Leo. Nos vemos luego. —Y con eso ella se bajó del coche. Ella corrió a su casa y se volvió a mirar el Camaro una vez que estuvo en la puerta principal.

Me quedé allí, sorprendido, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Ella me había besado!

—Me besó... —dije en voz alta a mí mismo. Sonreí, sintiendo la felicidad floreciendo dentro de mí, y empecé a conducir de vuelta a casa.


	8. La fiesta de los Stoll

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **es parte de mi ridícula imaginación**. Por favor no publiquen sin autorización._

* * *

 _"I see that sexy look in your eyes and I know, we ain't friends anymore. If we walk down this road, we'll be lovers for sure"_

 **The other side - Jasón Derulo**

* * *

Ours

 **La casa de los Stoll**

 _By: Ary Escobar_

* * *

 **Reyna's POV**

Miré a la chica en el espejo. Ella llevaba un vestido púrpura, ajustado a su cuerpo, con una sola manga; hilos de oro caían a través del vestido en diagonal, formando una espiral que acentuaba aún más sus curvas, hasta sus rodillas, donde terminaba el vestido. Su negro cabello brillaba como el aceite sobre el agua y caía en hermosas ondas sobre sus hombros. Su piel era del color del olivo, se veía suave y brillante; llevaba poco maquillaje, un poco de sombra de ojos, con sus grandes pestañas enmarcando sus hermosos ojos marrones. Sus labios rosados brillantes se abrieron con sorpresa.

Y yo simplemente no podía creer que la hermosa chica del espejo, era yo.

—No estoy realmente segura acerca de este vestido. —Le dije a Hazel después de mi shock inicial, ella rio.

—¡Estás preciosa! —Me miré en el espejo una vez más.

—Ahora ten, ponte esto. —Hazel dijo, me tendió un par de tacones no muy altos. Eran dorados y tenían una bonita pulsera en el tobillo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos tan elegantes? —Le pregunté mientras me ponía los zapatos. Miré a Hazel y su vestido color aqua; era corto y ceñido a su figura, detalles brillantes estaban bordados el lado izquierdo del vestido, acentuando la cintura de la morena. Sus tacones altos color plata simplemente encajaban a la perfección con su vestido, haciéndola ver sencillamente hermosa, sexy y madura.

—Ya verás. —Ella respondió, mirando su rizado cabello. Luego salió de la habitación y entro al baño, probablemente a lavar sus dientes.

Dado que mi madre había vuelto a salir de la ciudad y Hyllia estaba en un curso en la Universidad de Dartmouth en New Hampshire, iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Hazel.

Ahora, yo no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera una buena idea. Ella me había obligado a pasar toda la mañana en un spa y el resto del día de compras. Cuando regresamos a casa, ella me obligó a entrar a la ducha y cuando salí, me obligo a ponerme este elegante vestido, diciendo; "Hoy, vamos a salir."

¿A dónde? No tenía ni idea, y honestamente eso me daba un poco de miedo.

—¿Dónde está Hazel? —Nico dijo. Miré por encima del hombro hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba él. Llevaba vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca con una corbata deshecha en su cuello.

—Ella está cepillándose los dientes, creo. —Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca de su hermana.

Alto, déjenme aclararlo.

Cuando Hazel era pequeña, sus padres, Pluton y Marie Levesque decidieron hacer un viaje familiar junto con la familia del hermano de Plutón, Hades y Maria Di Angelo, quienes resultan ser los padres de Nico.

Así que las dos familias comenzaron un viaje a Nueva York. Lamentablemente, sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, donde murieron los padres de Hazel y Bianca Di Angelo (la verdadera hermana de Nico). Desde entonces, Hazel ha estado viviendo con los Di Angelo; ella ya casi no recuerda a sus padres, pero decidió mantener su apellido.

Así que técnicamente, Nico y Hazel eran primos, pero habían estado viviendo juntos durante tanto tiempo que se parecían más hermanos, algo que yo pensaba era realmente lindo.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, sacándome de mis pensamientos. El logo de Steelers, apareció en la pantalla, Leo estaba llamando.

—Hola. —Respondí.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó, arrugue las cejas.

—¿Vienes? Pero ¿A dónde iremos? —Le pregunté y él rio en voz baja.

—Debí suponer que Hazel no te diría. —Él dijo—: No te preocupes, voy a estar allí.

—Sí, pero ¿dónde es "ahí"? —Me senté en la cama de Hazel, Leo rio suavemente.

—No necesitas saber, solo llámame cuando llegues, no quiero que pases un momento sola. —Dijo y luego colgó. Le fruncí el ceño al teléfono. Hazel volvió a la habitación justo cuando Leo colgó.

—¡Vámonos! —ella dijo, sonriendo.

—¿A dónde?

—A algún lugar, perdámonos, es viernes por la noche. —Ella dijo alegremente y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Nico ya estaba en el garaje, encendiendo su Volvo c40 negro.

—Bonito coche. —Dije y él me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me encanta, así que tengan cuidado con sus súper tacones. —Dijo y Hazel puso los ojos.

—Te dije que podíamos ir en mi carro, si vas a ser tan exagerado con tu auto. —Señaló mientras entrabamos al coche, pero Nico no se molestó en contestar.

—¿Puedo saber hacia dónde vamos ahora? —Les pregunté desde el asiento trasero del coche, después de Nico saliera de la cochera y comenzara a conducir por Union St.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —Nico preguntó y Hazel no le hizo caso.

—Ya verás Reyna, —dijo otra vez y yo puse los ojos otra vez.

—Vamos a la casa de los Stoll. —Nico respondió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hazel no iba a hacerlo. Fruncí mis cejas, confundida.

—¿Travis y Connor Stoll? —Nico asintió y Hazel le dio una mirada de enojo.

—Se suponía que sería una sorpresa... —Murmuró. Yo ignore su comentario.

—¿Por qué nos vestimos así? —le pregunté— ¿Solo iremos a casa de los Stoll o…?

—Es el cumpleaños de Katie Gardner —Hazel explicó—: Y Travis organizo esta súper fiesta para celebrar. El tema es "Las Vegas" así que va a haber juegos y todo tipo de cosas interesantes, y nos pidió que nos vistiéramos así.

—Es un montón de mierda. —Nico dijo y Hazel le dio una mirada irritada.

—¡Es muy lindo! Él está haciendo todo esto porque quiere que Katie sea su novia. —Hazel me explicó.

Luego, por supuesto, ella y Nico comenzaron a discutir sobre eso así que deje de prestarles atención. Tomé mi teléfono y le escribí un mensaje a Leo.

—¿Una fiesta? Sabes que no son mi estilo. —Fui directo al punto. Leo respondió solo un momento después.

—Lo sé, pero esta será divertida, te lo prometo. —Sonreí mientras le respondía.

—No te creo. ¡Quiero ir a casa! :(

—No seas un bebé. Además, no puedo esperar a verte en vestido ;) —Me reí de su respuesta.

—Cuidado, tengo tacones y no dudaré en usarlos. —Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro cuando presioné enviar.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Hazel preguntó y me sonrojé cuando la vi.

—De nada.

—Ya llegamos, —anuncio Nico, justo en ese momento.

Miré a la casa del Stoll. Era grande, muy grande. Tenía tres pisos, el último con un gran balcón donde ya se podía ver algunos adolescentes bailando. El patio cubierto de hierba estaba repleto de coches. Reconocí el Prius de Percy, la camioneta verde de Frank y mi favorito, el viejo Camaro azul.

Salimos del coche y caminamos hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par; había luces intermitentes de colores iluminando el interior de la casa. Me di cuenta de que la sala no tenía muebles, solo había mesas de poker y otros juegos, como si estuviéramos en un verdadero casino en Las Vegas. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos y zapatos de tacón realmente altos y los chicos camisa de botones y saco.

—No me llamaste. —Alguien dijo en mi oído, enviando una carga de electricidad a través de mi espalda; mis mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente mientras me giraba para encarar a Leo.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte. —Dije y él me sonrió, levantando una ceja. Lo miré; llevaba un par de pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa gris oscuro, y un saco negro. Su negro cabello aún se veía húmedo, pero caía en sus clásicas ondas sobre su rostro. Me di cuenta con sorpresa que él estaba usando zapatos de vestir.

—¿Esos son los tacones con los que me golpearas? —preguntó y me reí. Me di cuenta de que, incluso cuando yo llevaba tacones, el seguía siendo un poco más alto que yo, y eso me gusto.

—Ven acá. —Dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que lo siguiera. Tomé la mano de Hazel y lo seguimos.

—Leo, —dijo ella—, ¿has visto...?

—Frank está arriba, —respondió, casi gritando sobre la música—, con el resto de los chicos.

Llegamos a la segunda planta, y Leo nos llevó a otro enorme balcón que yo no había visto desde fuera, había un montón de mesas y en un rincón había una gran barra de buffet.

En una de las mesas estaban todos los amigos de Leo. Percy llevaba pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa de color negro, su cabello se veía como si él acabara de pasar la mano por él; tenía su mano en la mano de Annabeth, quien estaba junto a él; ella llevaba un vestido color plata, que era simple, sin mangas y ajustado a su figura, su cabello rubio caía sobre los hombros: Incluso sentada, se veía increíble, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente... totalmente podías ver por qué Percy estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Junto a Annabeth estaba Frank, también llevaba un pantalón negro con líneas blancas y una camisa negra con una chaqueta negro sobre ella, nos miró y le dio a Hazel una sonrisa brillante, ella casi saltó hacia él. Me senté junto a Hazel, con Leo a mi otro lado. Enebro, que llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, estaba junto a Leo y Grover, quien llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalón negro también.

—Me encanta tu vestido Reyna. —Annabeth me dijo. La miré y ella estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias, en realidad es de Hazel. —Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron con reconocimiento.

—¡Sabía que lo había visto antes! —Hazel y yo nos reímos y de repente todos los chicos se pusieron de pie, habían decidido tener un juego de póquer.

—¿Puedes por favor cuidar de ella? —Leo le preguntó a Annabeth, luego me miro; puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Leo me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

—Él es muy lindo. —Annabeth me dijo, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una chica pelirroja llegó a la mesa. Rachel se veía muy feliz, con sus pequeños shorts negros y una blusa de color verde brillante que hacía que sus ojos brillaran aún más. Me encantó la forma en que su vestimenta se complementaba con unos botines negros.

Comenzamos una agradable conversación, mirando a los vestidos de las otras chicas, hablando de chismes y chicos... Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que me acople a estas chicas.

—¿Dónde está Pipes? —Rachel preguntó casualmente y Annabeth dejó su vaso de agua para responder.

—Ella y Jasón tuvieron una pelea tan pronto como llegaron... —Ella dijo. Enebro asintió.

—Él se veía bastante enojado. No puedo creer que estén teniendo tantas peleas últimamente. —Ella dijo, y todas las chicas asintieron.

—¿Están peleando? —Yo pregunté.

—Bastante. Es extraño, estaban tan enamorados y de repente ni siquiera pueden soportar estar juntos. —Explicó Rachel.

—Creo que Jasón y Thals están teniendo problemas con Zeus de nuevo. —Annabeth señaló—. Ella ni siquiera me ha llamado, estoy un poco preocupada.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó Hazel.

—Lo último que supe, estaba en su casa en Miami, pero no sé si haya viajado.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Ella tiene una casa en Miami? —Solté, sorprendida. Annabeth se rio en voz baja.

—Su padre es el presidente de una compañía muy importante, son bastante ricos. —Ella explicó—: Tienen casas en todas partes.

—¿Entonces por qué pelean tanto?

Esta vez, Rachel respondió.

—Zeus está loco, quiere controlar la vida de Thalia y de Jasón. Jasón solía dejarlo, pero Thalia...

—Apuesto a que Jasón está tratando de rebelarse. —Dijo Enebro.

Annabeth parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, pero en cambio sonrió a alguien detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a todos los chicos caminar en nuestra dirección, después de haber terminado su juego de póquer. Percy estaba discutiendo con Nico. Leo, Frank y Grover se reían.

—¿Qué tal el póquer, cariño? —Annabeth preguntó y Percy hizo una mueca, todos en la mesa estallamos en carcajadas.

—¡Nico hizo trampa! —dijo. Annabeth lo abrazó riendo.

—Oh, mi pobre cerebro de algas…

Miré a Leo, quien estaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¿Ganaste algo? —Le pregunté, su sonrisa creció.

—¡Frank va a lavar mi coche todo un mes! —dijo triunfante, y me reí.

—¿Les ofrezco una bebida? —Preguntó alguien detrás de nosotros, un chico rubio con ojos verdes que vestía un traje negro estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa.

—Polux, hey. —Leo lo saludó, no me sorprendió que lo conociera, Leo era bastante popular en la escuela.

—¿Serás el barman hoy? —Frank le preguntó y Polux le sonrió.

—¡Claro! ¡Esto es Las Vegas bebé! —dijo provocando algunas risas en la mesa. Diez minutos después, nos trajo un montón de cócteles y botellas de cerveza.

—¿Es esto legal? —Le pregunté a Leo, vacilante, el solo se rió.

—Sólo si quieres creer que lo es. —Dijo y tomó de su botella de Corona.

Y seguimos hablando, y hablando; de todo y nada. A veces sólo con Hazel y Frank, a veces sólo Leo y yo, a veces con todos los que estábamos en la mesa... Leo tenía su brazo en la parte posterior de mi silla y en ocasiones me tomaba de la mano y jugaba con ella. Lo sentí más cerca que nunca, y no me aleje, porque me gustaba. Me gustaba sentirlo a mi lado.

El tiempo corrió rápidamente y de repente eran las doce. Travis tomó el micrófono; no podíamos verlo, porque estaba en el tercer piso, pero podíamos escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Cómo la están pasando esta noche? —Preguntó y todos gritamos y aplaudimos.

—¡Genial! Pues estoy aquí, para darles dos increíbles noticias ¿Quieren oírlas? —La multitud respondió "sí" y Travis continuó.

—Este increíble y hermosa chica llamada Katie Gardiner… ¡Al fin acepto ser mi novia! —La multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores.

—Sí, señores. Así que manténganse lejos de ella si no quieren hacerme enojar. —Todos nos reímos.

—¿Quieren escuchar la segunda buena noticia? —Preguntó después de que las risas murieron, y todos respondimos con un "sí".

—Con ustedes, aquí y ahora, el mejor DJ de todo Delaware... Por favor, dele un aplauso a... Michael Yew.

—Pensé que iba a decir a David Guetta. —Frank dijo.

—David no es de Delaware— respondió Rachel, y Frank puso los ojos.

—Lo sé, que una broma. —Él explicó.

—Pues apestó. —Nico dijo y todo el mundo se echó a reír. Entonces empezó la música y Hazel saltó de la silla. Arrastró Frank a la tercera planta, sin dudarlo. Percy, Annabeth, Nico y Rachel los siguieron.

—Vamos. —Dijo Leo. Me puse de pie y de repente la tierra pareció balancearse bajo mis pies. Estuve a punto de caer cuando Leo me tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Whoa! —exclamó—: ¿Estás bien? —Asentí.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tomar margaritas. —Dije y me puse de pie, esta vez sin tropezar—, vamos.

El tercer piso estaba lleno de gente, todos ellos bailando. El calor de los cuerpos y el humo de los cigarrillos llenaban el aire. Era medianoche y estábamos al aire libre, pero no sentía ninguna brisa en absoluto.

Llegamos a donde nuestros amigos (sí, ahora eran mis amigos también) estaban bailando y nos unimos a ellos. La música era buena, pero de repente Yew cambió a una canción más rápida.

Bailamos y bailamos, y bailamos... Leo se movía increíble junto a mí, y yo apenas pensé en el resto de nuestros amigos, o en que las miradas de todos estaban sobre nosotros. Estaba bailando con Leo y me sentía tan bien que olvide al resto del mundo.

—Leo, estoy cansada... —Le dije después de, probablemente, una hora de bailar. Estaba sudando y agotada.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa. — Él dijo. Buscamos Hazel y Nico, pero Hazel se iba a quedar más y no pudimos encontrar Nico, por lo tanto, Leo iba a llevarme de vuelta a la casa de Hazel.

—¡Hola chicos! —Rachel nos encontró mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso—. ¡Una foto! —Exclamo sonriente, levantando la cámara que tenía en la mano.

Sonreí tímidamente para la foto pero, sin saber cómo, resbalé y me habría caído, si Leo no hubiera puesto sus brazos alrededor de mí. El flash de la cámara me hizo cerrar los ojos y los abrí hasta que estuve segura de que estaba de pie otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté a Leo, pero antes de que me respondiera, Rachel giro la cámara y nos mostró la foto que había tomado.

Leo estaba sosteniendo la chica que vi en el espejo antes. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos sobre el pecho de Leo mientras él la sostenía sonriendo.

—¡La amo! —Dije y Leo rió.

—Yo también, —me dijo—. Lo siento Rachel, nos vamos ahora. ¿Te llevamos? —se ofreció, pero Rachel se negó, diciendo que Percy y Annabeth iban a llevarla de vuelta a casa, así que nos despedimos de ella y seguimos nuestro camino hacia él auto de Leo.

Cuando finalmente salimos de la casa, el aire frío de las dos de la mañana golpeó mi espalda descubierta y me hizo temblar.

—¿Frío? —Preguntó Leo, sonriendo y yo asentí; se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Olía como él.

—Tal vez te va a gustaría quitarte los zapatos. —Bromeó a lo que le respondí con un golpe en el brazo, él solo se rió.

Leo me ayudó a entrar en su coche y allí me quite los tacones; Leo podía burlarse todo lo que quisiera, pero esos pequeños tacones me estaban matando.

—Esas cosas parecen armas mortales. —Comentó en broma una vez que estuvo detrás del volante y me eché a reír.

—Podría matarte con ellos. —Estuve de acuerdo, y él sonrió. Crucé las piernas en el asiento y miré a Leo mientras conducía de regreso a la casa de Hazel.

—No luces como si hubieras bebido. —Le dije, él se rió y me dio una mirada rápida.

—No, pero tú sí. —Me dijo, y yo arrugue las cejas.

—Pues no me siento ebria. —Protesté y él me sonrió.

—Aún. —Completó, y yo hice una mueca, lo que sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido? —Le pregunté de repente, él levantó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me gusta.

—¿Y mis zapatos? —Se rió de nuevo.

—Sí, pero me gustas más con tus converse y shorts de mezclilla. —Dijo, y mi estómago dio un fuerte tirón en mi interior.

—Me gustó la foto. —Él sonrió y me dio una rápida mirada antes de mirar la carretera de nuevo.

—Yo también, conozco un lugar especial para ponerla. —Dijo y fue mi turno de sonreírle, me imagine nuestra foto en el muro de su habitación.

—Yo también. —Caímos en un cómodo silencio el resto del camino de vuelta a casa. El viaje no tomó demasiado tiempo ya que era tarde por la noche y no había trafico.

Leo estacionado en frente de la casa de Hazel y luego me miró.

—Esto es extraño, —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Dejarte en la puerta principal. —Me reí y rodé mis ojos. Salimos del coche y Leo me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿La pasaste bien? —Le pregunté y me sonrió.

—Fenomenal, ¿Y tú?

—Fantástico, no sabía que podías moverte de esa manera, Valdez. —Bromeé, empujando su hombro y él se rió entre dientes.

—Está en mi sangre. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, yo me reí y lo miré.

Cuando lo miré sentí una agradable sensación en el estómago que se subió a mi pecho y luego me sonrojé. Leo sonrió y me miró a los ojos; me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate. Por un segundo, pude ver dentro de él, toda su ternura, su pasión, su inteligencia, su humor, e incluso sus heridas... Todo lo que era Leo y por ese pequeño segundo, pude verlo todo.

No me había dado cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando hasta que sentí el aliento de Leo en mis labios. Me moví para que besarlo y entonces... entonces Leo se alejó.

—Deberías ir a dormir. —Dijo de repente y sentí mi rostro enrojecerse. ¡Había estado a punto de besar a Leo! Y lo peor... ¡Leo se alejó!

—Tienes razón. —Le respondí, aun avergonzada, y tratando de no sonar decepcionada.

Leo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la mía. —No es el momento, —él susurró.

Miré sus ojos marrones y la sensación en mi estómago regresó, pero esta vez empecé a preguntarme en serio si era el alcohol lo que me hacía sentir así.

—Debo ir a dormir... —Dije y le di a Leo una débil sonrisa, él se separó de mí.

—Nos vemos en la mañana. —Dijo y yo asentí. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño besó en la comisura de los labios.

Se alejó rápidamente y camino hasta su auto, me quede en frente a la puerta hasta que las luces de su auto desaparecieron en la obscuridad.

En ese momento, entendí a lo que se refería la gente cuando se sentían "mariposas en el estómago".

Y para ser honesta... Al instante ame la sensación.


End file.
